Mai & Mei
by Tig-sama
Summary: Still early in her new job of Shibuya Psychic Research, Taniyama Mai holds secrets of her own which she doesn't want known. Secrets that could help SPR and her friends in the mind boggling cases they take on. Join Shibuya Psychic Research in the cases they are given with the angst of mysterious spirits. Make sure to check out Mai & Mei Specials directly connected to the Main Fanfic
1. The Dollhouse 1:7

**Day #3**

 **Late at Night:**

After watching the doll, Minnie, ripping its head off, but later finding out nothing happened at all. Everyone was standing there late at night waiting for something to happen again, yet it seemed the spirit(s) had nothing else to show them. The night twiddled like water sliding down glass suffocatingly slow.

 _BRRRRING!BRRING!_

A phone started ringing which in turned made several people startle from the sound. Walking over to the phone Monk answered, "Hello? Yes, this is SPR...No, I'm not the boss...Oh, I see..."

Turning around Monk looked down the hall with the phone to his ear, "Mai!"

"Yes?" said a voice from the kitchen where she walks out with a tray of tea for those who still awake at such a late hour. Walking towards Monk, he replies, "You have a call, here I'll take the this and you take the phone."

Taking the tray out of Mai's hands, Monk gives her the phone and walks away hearing Mai answer the phone, "Hello? Yes this is she..."

Walking down the hall with the tray Monk walks into a room filled recording equipment, cameras, monitors, etc…

"I don't think we're going to get anything anymore." Matsuzaki Ayako spoke in a dismiss tone, with her long auburn hair swinging as she shakes her head at the motionless next to her is Kazuya Shibuya or as Mai calls him "Naru the Narcissist" a young man barely of 18 years of age in nothing but black clothing, Mai's boss.

Barely looking up to Ayako's comment and Monks' entrance into the room Naru responds, "Then you wouldn't mind rechecking the temperatures in these rooms."

Handing Ayako a clipboard with some of the rooms listed. Sniffing, Ayako snatches the clipboard from Naru's hands and struts out of the room with her head held up high, huffing about her always being subjected to do the dirty work.

Snickering, Monk passes Naru some tea, before turning to a tall man in a pantsuit and shirt with black hair, Koujo Lin. The only other assistant to Naru, and of very obvious chinese descendent.

 _[i]Thud![/i]_

A loud sound is heard down the hall, right where Mai was. Moving quickly, Monk races out of the room with Lin close behind. Only to find Mai standing frozen staring at the phone she had just dropped. "Mai?!" Monk asks stepping close to her, only to gasp at seeing a terrified look run across her face.

"What's going on?" spoke a loud voice.

Jolting, Mai looks up to see Ayako looking at her in concern, before quickly turning to the other side of her, "I need to leave for a few days!" Mai voices moving passed Naru in a frantic pace. Naru looks at Mai before nodding to her, "You may leave." Naru replies, but Mai barely hears as she races to the room she is using at the house at the current moment.

"Mai! What's wrong?" Monk asks following her disappearing figure down the hall. Turning the corner, Monk opens the door to see Mai frantically packing her bag, and grabbing her things while answering to Monk in a panicked voice, "I need to go!I don't have to explain right now!" Zipping up her bag and throwing it over her shoulder Mai passes Monk in a quick pace.

Monk turns to follow Mai just as Ayako speaks just ahead of him, "But where? We're in the middle of an investigation?" Naru is holding out Mai's phone to her, Mai grabs it and dials a number.

 _RRRII_

 _RRRII_

 _"_ Mai!? Will you just answer us?" Monk asks at the same time Mai speaks into the phone, "Hi, this is Mai Taniyama is this Tongji Hospital?"

"H-hospital? What about a hospi-" _SLAM!_

Mai was already out the door just as Ayako was asking. "Did she say Tongji? There's no Tongji Hospital here in the area." Ayako comments curiously.

"That's because Tongji Hospital is a hospital in China." spoke Lin from down the hall.

"What!?" Monk ponders.

 _To be Continued_


	2. The Dollhouse 2:7

**2**

 **Recap**

 _"H-hospital? What about a hospi-" SLAM!_

 _Mai was already out the door just as Ayako was asking. "Did she say Tongji? There's no Tongji Hospital here in the area." Ayako comments curiously._

 _"That's because Tongji Hospital is a hospital in China." spoke Lin from down the hall._

 _"What?!" Monk ponders._

 **4 Days Later**

Mai had returned with no explanation as to where she went or disappeared to, and she refused to speak about the matter to anyone. In the same day Mai returned she visited Ayumi and informed Naru of how Minnie brings friends into the house.

"So what's the story on this house? Is it notorious around the neighborhood for being haunted?" Ayako speculates out loud only for Monk to respond with, "It's the doll we should be worried about not the house. You said the kid claimed that is was Minnie who brought over the invisible friends, didn't she?"

"Yeah..." Mai responds quietly looking down at feet in perhaps confusion or at most

Monk turns to look at Naru, "Can a spirit possess a doll like that and communicate through it?' Naru stands up from the chair, "It is a definite possibility. Do you wanna try and get rid of it?"Naru seems to Monk. Monk smirks, "I'd like nothing more than to take down that doll."

 **Time Skip To Monk Cleansing the Doll**

Speaking the words required to cleanse the doll, Monk begins in a rather quick mantra-like pace. Sitting directly across from Monk was the doll, who seemed to stare death holes into him.

While Monk was attempting to exorcised the doll, Ayako remained by Ayumi's side while she slept. Praying, Mai clasps her hands together in a silent prayer, _I hope this works_ she thought.

" _AAHH!" a_ female voice screams. Quickly turning, Mai races out the door to the hall, seeing a body on the floor. Its Noriko. "Noriko! What happened?!" Mai panicks.

"M-my leg.." whimpers Noriko. Leaning down Monk looks at Noriko's ankle, "Your ankle is dislocated" states Monk in wonder. "It felt like something grabbed my leg.." Noriko answers in a pained tone.

 _A hand print!_ thought Mai, looking at Noriko's ankle.

 **Flash Forward to a Confrontation**

"Where is Minnie?!" demands Ayumi looking up at Naru with glaring eyes.

"Minnie's with me for a little while. Now I need you to tell me all there is to know about your new friends okay?" Naru says in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Give her back to me!" Ayumi insists. "How long ago did Minnie start talking to you?" Naru continues.

"Give her back! You can't take my friend away from me!" Ayumi ignores Naru's questions.

Naru narrows his eyes while looking at Ayumi, "Listen Ayumi, your Aunt Noriko is hurt and Minnie did it to her. Now talk!" Naru raises his voice to the young girl, quite near frightening her.

Gasping, Ayumi starts crying, "I don't believe you, you just yelled at a little girl and made her cry!" Mai accuses in disbelief.

"I'm just doing my job Mai." Naru reasons.

"Well, you don't have to be so rude." Mai throws back, glaring with steely eyes at Naru.

"I'm sorry!" Ayumi cries, "I'm sorry," _sniffle. "M-_ Minnie said I wasn't allowed to talk to anybody," _sobbing._ "Minnie said sh-she'd hurt me if I don't do as she says if I-I made any friends, I'm sorry... _sobbing_ " Ayumi explains through her sniffling and sobbing against Mai's chest.

"When did Minnie start talking to you?" Naru asks.

"When we moved into this house. Whenever I would forget her promise and play with Aunt Nori. Minnie would break things and mess up the bedroom as punishment," Ayumi explains.

"That is so creepy," Mai whispers horrified to herself.

"And was it around this time that Minnie would start bringing friends around as well?" Naru interjects.

"Mhm," Ayumi nods, "Lots of 'em. Kids just like me. Minnie says that her friends are her servants," Ayumi ends the her answer ominously. A creepy feeling psses over Mai as Ayumi grows and falls into a sleepful fit.

 **Flash Forward**

The Minnie doll sits in a chair as everyone stands around the doll, "Makes me wonder if the previous owner died of an illness and possessed the doll," Monk comments more as statement than question.

"That thing gives me the creeps. This is exactly why I hated dolls since I was child," Ayako comments shivering as she wraps her arms around herself.

"Minnie is not the one behind this," Naru states. "How can you say that after what we've seen?" Monk interjects.

"Because the doll is only being used as a vessel. There's a restless spirit that's possessing this house. Until we can find a way to discover its true identity Ayumi is in grave danger." Naru explains in as little detail as possible.

 _To be Continued_


	3. The Dollhouse 3:7

**3**

 **Recap**

 _"Minnie is not the one behind this" Naru states._

 _"How can you say that after what we've seen?" Monk interjects._

 _"Because the doll is only being used as a vessel. There's a restless spirit that's possessing this house. Until we can find a way to discover its true identity Ayumi is in grave danger." Naru explains in as little detail as possible._

 **Day 5**

After finding the writing on the wall of how Minnie felt betrayed and gave a warning to Ayumi. Sitting outside, Ayumi played while Mai and Noriko sat on a deck watching Ayumi play. Watching Ayumi hum to herself, Mai leans over to Noriko and whispers, "Don't worry, we're erasing the stuff off the wall" * **Hint Hint, Ayako is cleaning it, XD***

Looking up at the sky thinking to herself, Mai wonders if Naru is actaully really nice, because he's the one who suggested Ayumi shouldn't see the writing on the wall. While Mai pondered her inner turmoil, Monk was busy throwing the Minnie doll into a waste bin on fire, only to find out that the doll wouldn't burn and seemed to be completely unscathed.

"You've been a big help, thank you" Noriko speaks to Mai.

"No prob. I know how hard this has been on you, especially with Kana leaving," Mai responds remembering the note Kana, Ayumi's stepmother, left saying how the house was too creepy for her to stay in.

"I appreciate it though," Noriko thanks Mai just as Ayumi runs toward them.

"Auntie, how's your foot doing?" Ayumi asks cutely much to Mai's delight.

Noriko raises her foot up and down responding back with, "Much better. Actually, once you started being friends with me again, the pain went away." Noriko smiles at Ayumi.

Eyes lighting up, Ayumi cheerfully says, "That's great! I'm gonna go pick some flowers for you. Do you wanna come with me, Mai?" Ayumi looks to Mai.

Mai nodding, "Sounds fun, " walking over to the rows of flowers with Ayumi, "Which ones should we get?" Mai asks.

"The prettiest ones," Ayumi responds pointing to a pretty white flower. Reaching over to the flower, Aumi shoves her hands into the bushes, but then she freezes. "Are you okay?" Mai asks concerned. "My hands are stuck!" Ayumi cries out in fear.

Blinking quickly, Mai moves quickly ripping grass, flowers and the like, before yanking Ayumi's hands out, but seeing nothing in the area her hands were stuck in.

Crying, Ayumi races off. Noriko tries to move forward the best she can with her injured ankle, "Mai! Stop her! Shes heading straight for the pond!" Noriko yells in a panic barely able to get up from her injured ankle.

"I'm sorry Minnie! I'm so sorry!" Ayumi cries out running away, "Don't be mad at me! Please don't be mad at me!"Mai racing after Ayumi hears her in the distances, and faintly.

Turning around, Ayumi backs away to the edge of the pond apologizing, "I'm sorry, Minnie. Please, don't hurt me!" Ayumi says in fear, backing up and tripping over the edge of a rock straight into a pond.

"AYUMI!" screams Mai. Racing towards the pond after seeing the tiny figure of Ayumi fall into the pond. Running head on, Mai jumps into the pond after Ayumi. Quickly, swimming under the water, but not seeing Ayumi anywhere, Mai comes up for air. Frantically searching for Ayumi, her heart racing as Mai panics her thoughts desperately crying out for someone to help her, anyone.

 _...mmmMAAAAIIiiiiiii!..._

A disembodied voice speaks in the distance, seemingly tugging Mai towards a direction under the water. Feeling as though the voice was helping her, Mai listens to the voice. Following her instincts, Mai follows the voice, and goes underwater again, swimming deeper under the water, Mai nearly giving up is grabbed by something. Mai feeling hands on her arm, a bright light flashes before her eyes under the water, pushing something into her arms, and then pushing her upwards hard towards the surface.

 **Flash!**

"aahh...waa-hh..*sniff*... A-Auntie" Ayumi cries into Noriko's arms. Noriko pats the sobbing girls back and whispers to her it's going to be alright while she herself sighs in relief to have Ayumi safe.

 _Is this the punishment Minnie warned of to Ayumi?_ Mai thought looking over at the pond as a little glimpse of something showed in the pond. Looking closer, Mai sees the doll, Minnie, and flinches.

Apprehension laces through Mai as she realizes who it might be that helped her in the pond, _it can't be, can it? No it couldn't!_ thought Mai.

 **Another Flash to the Future**

Later in the day, Noriko announces she and Ayumi are going to leave the house in the morning. Naru manages to have Ayako make charms to deceive the spirit from realizing Noriko's and Ayumi's disappearance. Yet, before Naru lets Noriko rest he explains how the history of the hauntings seeming to circle around the children between the ages of 10 and under having passed on of either an illness or some kind of accident. Naru also announces he is calling in more specialists.

"It got to have something to do with the doll. I've seen this type of case before. A girl who loves a certain doll passes away and possesses the doll manipulating it to her own needs." Monks reasons. Turning to look at the doll, Naru shakes his head, "I've told you before, the doll itself is not the problem. Minnie is being used as a vessel for a sitebound spirit inside this house," Naru explains.

"I just don't buy it," Monk sighs replying. As the night wore on, nothing seemed to stir, except for the stirrings of a glowing being in a room where young Ayumi rested. Going unnoticed, the being moves towards the girl and places its hand upon Ayumi's brow, and disappears into darkness.

 **Time Skip Larger than Life**

 _Ding dong!_

 _"_ I'll get it" Mai calls out opening the door.

Two people standing in front of her, "Hi Mai, it's good to see ya" spoke a male voice with a slightly heavy Australian accent, this voice belonged to a handsome blonde man in priests robes named John Brown. While the person standing next to him was a pretty woman in a kimono of black with decorations of flowers, was none other than the famous psychicherself, Masako Hara.

"Good to see you guys too. Come in," Mai responded as they entered Mai looked up to see a black car with a man in a brown coat and light tan suit underneath stood at the side of the car. Swallowing hard, Mai turns and peeks to see John and Masako waiting for her. Smiling, Mai looks to John, "If you head down the hall a bit and take a left, you'll find the base. I just need to check something outside real quick" Mai explains as John nods and leads Masako in said direction.

Turning back around, Mai closes the door behind and trains eyes on the man before heading towards him.

 **John and Masako:**

Walking down the hall, Masako stops gasping and riasing a sleeved hand to her mouth to hide the frown upon her lips, "What is this? It's horrible. I've never been in such a disturbed house before." Masako comments weakening as John quickly aids Masako before she stumbles forward. Providing his arm to help her down the hall Mai had pointed for them to go before she left them out the front door.

"C'mon, let's get to the others, and tell them what your feeling. You going to be able to make it?" John reasons with her, holding her arm and lending his help to her.

Masako nods allowing John to lead her.

 **Mai and the Stranger**

"Miss Taniyama?" the man speaks. Nodding to the man, Mai speaks, "Yes?"

"I've come to talk to you about a close friend of mine you might know as Tanimitsu Mei." spoke the man who held out his hand as if he was forgetting something, "Oh I'm sorry, my manners sometimes escape, my names Houshi Hikaru."

Mai smiles gently, and shakes his hand, "Nice to meet you." Separating her hand from his Mai looks up at him and speaks again, "You asked if I knew Tanimitsu Mei, and yes I do. She is a family member of mine."

"OH!" Mr. Houshi exclaims in a bit of surprise, "Well isn't this a nice coincidence. I should've guessed, you and Mei almost look so alike!"

Looking down Mai blushes, "Oh thank you..."

 **Masako and the rest of SPR**

Walking into a room, everyone looks over to see John helping Masako into the room.

Ayako races over to her, "Masako, what happened?"

Looking up, Masako notices Naru, and faints towards with a dramatic air whimpering as she grasps onto him. All Monk could think is if Mai was here she would freak.

Masako whispers, "This house is surrounded by the spirits of children. They're all suffering terribly. They just keep crying over and over saying they want to be with their mothers again and again. I've never seen so many spirits in one house. And they're all innocent children." Masako faints suddenly and just as dramatically.

 _To be continued._


	4. The Dollhouse 4:7

**4**

 **Recap**

 _Masako whispers, "This house is surrounded by the spirits of children. They're all suffering terribly. They just keep crying saying they want to be with their mothers over and over again. I've seen so many spirits in one house. And they're all innocent children." Masako faints suddenly._

 **Later in the Night**

John prays before Ayumi blessing protection upon her. Once John finishes he asks about the doll only to be interrupted by Monk bursting through the door.

"Naru I can't find the doll anywhere. It's like she disappeared!" Monk informs Naru.

Eyes narrowing, "So she's running away, isn't she? Don't worry she'll turn up soon," Naru responds.

 **Cue a Small Time Skip**

In the base room stood Naru, Monk and John gathered behind Lin and Mai who were monitoring the cameras and the audio. It seemed almost like hours had past when only minutes drifted by.

 _GROA!_

 _MOANING!_

"We're picking up some noise from the audio feed," Mai informs looking scared. "Patch it in," Naru orders Lin, who in turn begins typing like crazy.

The moans and groans of pain sounded of thousands of tiny young voices. _Children._

Turning and speaking to Monk about a barrier of some kind, suddenly the voices stopped.

"Huh?" Mai looks around.

 _SLAM!_

"NARU! I found Minnie! LOOK!" Ayako racs into the room holding a blanket wrapped in something. Passing the doll to Naru, he unwraps it to reveal the doll.

"I found a bulge under the foot of Ayumi's bed, and there she was." Ayako informs shivering in fear.

"Is Ayumi alright?" John asks. "She's fine" Ayako replies in exasperation.

 **Day 6**

Gathered in a room Naru, Mai, and Monk watches as John exorcises the spirit from the doll Minnie. Placing a small cross on the dolls forehead it burns on the head of the doll.

The dolls eyes burst open, blanking staring up at the ceiling, but near frightening Mai out of her wits.

"I believe the spirit has been cleansed, but that doesn't mean it has been destroyed. I think it would be best for us to burn the doll, so that it can never be used for evil again." John says.

And so Minnie burned peacefully, but the foreboding feelings coursing through Mai would not leave her.

 **Time Skip**

"I don't believe Minnie is the true spirit that haunts this house. Do you think it could be one of the children that died here?" John inquired with Naru and Monk.

"There's a good chance." Monk responded turning to Naru, "The spirits were probably lonely by themselves. So they try to bring the children that inhabit the house and befriend them. That, in turn, makes those children become sitebound spirits too." John estimates.

Closing his eyes, "Why is it just the children? If they were lonely, then why not choose Noriko or Mai. Someone who could act as substitute mother. However, for some unknown reason Minnie was attempting to eliminate them. Why do that?" Naru ponders out loud.

The door opens and Mai walks in, "Mai, how is Miss Hara?" Naru asks.

"She's still not feeling too well." Mai replies. "I see" Naru says in contemplation.

Sitting down, Naru looks up at Monk, "I'd like you to try cleansing the house again."

"You sure?" Monk asks.

 **Morning Time**

 **"** I thought you said the spirits will follow us?" Noriko asks as her and Ayumi stood near the front entrance about ready to leave.

Naru holds out a piece of paper, "This charm should help you. I am also sending Mr. Brown, and Miss Matsuzaki with you for extra measure." Naru explains handing the charm to Noriko and pointing to Ayako and John who also were standing at the ready to leave with Noriko and Ayumi.

"Mai, are you gonna come with us?" Ayumi asks. Bending down a little, Mai responds, "I can't, I'm sorry."

Nodding, Ayumi looks around curiously, "What is it, Ayumi?" John asks looking down at the young girl.

Ayumi with a stoic faces replies, "I'm looking for the nice lady that played with me last night."

"What?" Noriko asks with a fearful voice.

"Yeah, we played lots of games and sang, she had a pretty voice and pretty hair," Ayumi smiled wistfully, "She said lots of nice things too."

"What kinds of things did she say to you Ayumi?" Naru asks interested.

"She said Aunt Nori and Ayumi were gonna be safe from Minnie." Ayumi responded with a happy smile.

"What did this nice lady look like Ayumi?" Naru asks narrowing his eyes.

"Ayumi thought she was Mai, but she has long black hair and had eyes like the golden flowers Auntie Nori and Ayumi picked." Ayumi replies suddenly holding up the pretty golden flowers she picked earlier that morning.

"Interesting." Naru says.

 _To be continued_


	5. The Dollhouse 5:7

**5**

 **Recap:**

 _"Ayumi thought she was Mai, but she has long black hair and had eyes like the golden flowers Auntie Nori and Ayumi picked." Ayumi replies suddenly holding up the pretty golden flowers she picked earlier that morning._

 _"Interesting." Naru says._

 **Later in the day, early evening.**

"Monk, you ready?" Naru asks standing in front of the monitors with Mai and Lin. Monk is sitting in Ayumi's room in full robes groaning, "Ready as I'll ever be," He responds.

Monk begins his mantra.

After several minutes of nothing, Lin quickly picks up knocking sounds. Looking up at one of the monitors Mai notices the living room looking odd.

"Naru look at the living room!" Mai points at the screen raising her finger towards the screen where the living room camera was located.

"What the-Lin give me the temperature in the living room." Naru commands leaning slightly forward.

"It's several degrees below close to zero," Lin replies.

"Monk you're in the wrong room! Go to the living room!" Naru orders. Monk leaps up quickly continuing his mantra as he makes his to the living room. Colder than ice is what it felt like to Monk when he entered the room, his mantra seemed to start having an affect on the spirits as they all started appearing before and around Monk in the living room , but there was one spirit that seemed the most vile.

 _"_ _ **Tomiko! Tomiko...TOMIKO!**_ _!"_ moaned a voice behind Monk. There stood a black figure in which it looked like a woman in a kimono with eyes of the dead.

"Monk there's something behind you!" Naru tries to tell Monk, but as Monk looks behind him.

"What are you talking about? There's nothing there!" Monk says in exasperation.

Swallowing hard, Mai frowns and begins racing out of Headquarters, "Mai!" Naru calls out. Not listening, Mai runs down the hall and into the living room. "Monk, there a ghost behind you!" Mai yells looking over, and realizing the spirit can only be seen through the monitors.

Gasping, Mai turns to Monk, "Monk we have to lea-" _Whoosh!_

 _"_ _ **No one can interfere with me!"**_ spoke an angry voice belonging to a female. It had wrapped its ghostly hands around Mai's throat. "MAI!" Monk yells quickly raising his hand in the sign he uses for his mantras and begins a quick mantra to dispel any spirit upon her. Coughing, Mai grabs her throat as Monk quickly moves towards her.

"Mai are you okay?" Monk asks holding her up a little. Mai nods, "Yeah.." she responds in a breathy voice.

"C'mon. Let's go" Monk commands.

 _"...Mai..."_ a distance female voice whispers to Mai, causing Mai to turn around and see a part of the floor in the living room collapse.

There a hole has been formed and the voice Mai heard calling to her seems to point Mai to the hole.

 **Another Time Skip**

"It looks like the house was built over this well. It must be pretty old." Monk comments.

There stood almost everyone gathered around in the living room near the hole, which turned out was an old well. "There's a spirit of an oshima here." Masako states, everyone turns to her comment, "She's lurking deep inside the well, calling to the children's spirits and pretending to be there mother. The children only want to return home. They're lost and can't find they're way out."

"Is Minnie down there?" Mai asks quietly to Masako who nods. "Minnie who's actually Yuki Tachibana, acts as ringleader of the children, but in reality she's in so much pain and sadness that she just wants all of this to stop." Masako explains in certainty.

"It appears to me that this well bores deep into the earth, and at the very bottom lies the spirits of the children. Trapped in the dark." Masako says in an ominous voice.

"Who is this Tomiko?" Naru asks Masako looking at her. Masako looks over to him, "It's Oshima's child. She's looking for her child. Tomiko is her daughter. That's why she's gathering the children." Masako answers simply.

"Now we're getting somewhere." Naru comments with his usual narrowing of the eyes, Naru gets up from where he was leaning against a cabinet and starts heading towards the doors out of the living room.

Mai looks up, "Naru? Where are you going?" she asks, only for Naru to mysteriously answer with, I need to take care of some things."

Mai huffs, "Why does he do that all the time. It starting to get old!" Mai grumbles in annoyance. "He does that so often, I just expect it to happen." Monk comments with hands on his hips, "How about we work on driving out the spirits till he gets back?" Monk suggests.

Mai responds, "You're right." agreeing Ma turns and looks at Ayako and John, "Okay guys, who wants to go?" Mai asks with an evil smirk. Ayako crosses her arms, while John stares blankly, "Which of you two is up to the challenge? I'm warning you, it's intense in there." Monk challenges and shrugs all at the same time.

Frowning, Ayako responds in exasperation, "Fine, I guess I'll do it, but if I go one of you brave men will have to watch Ayumi for me." John and Monk nod respond happily to the option of watching a child over cleansing spirits.

 _To Be Continued_


	6. The Dollhouse 6:7

**6**

 **Recap**

 _Ayako crosses her arms, while John stares blankly, "Which of you two is up to the challenge? I'm warning you, it's intense in there." Monk challenges and shrugs all at the same time._

 _Frowning, Ayako responds in exasperation, "Fine, I guess I'll do it, but if I go one of you brave men will have to watch Ayumi for me." John and Monk nod respond happily to the option of watching a child over cleansing spirits._

 **Beautiful Time Skip**

 **"** May the heart of this house be cleansed as thy intern dwelling and enshrine thyself in..." Ayako's chants out loud sitting not too far, but not too close to the entrance of the well. A little behind Ayako is where Mai sittings grumbling about how Ayako can't be by herself in the room, but has to have someone with her.

Suddenly Mai wraps her arms around herself shivering, a chill had passed by her. "...I summon the energy of this world and of Emperor Yamato who reigns over the land of the Eight Grand Islands, I-" _BANG!_

Looking up suddenly from her bow, Ayako opens her eyes, looking around at the banging noise and the sound of tiny footsteps running around. Mai looks to Ayako, "What did you stop for?" Mai asks a little frantically, but Mai would never admit that to Ayako that she was frightened.

Ayako scoffs, "Take it easy."

Turning back around to face forward Ayako about to start freezes and gasps. "What's wrong?!" Mai panics looking at Ayako. "I just felt something touch me," Ayako shivers as she responds.

"You need to stay focused! You're a professional, remember?!" _Gasp!_ Mai freezes in place and Ayako turns to her, "Mai, what's wrong?" she asks.

Breathing hard Mai replies, "I can feel a hand on my- _Thwipp!_ AAAH! HELP!" Mai screams being dragged by a force of some kind away from Ayako.

"Mai!" Ayako responds almost frozen in place as if hands had grabbed her shoulders and forced her to stay. "I can't stop!" Mai yells being dragged towards the well.

 _BANG!_ "MAI!" Lin bursts through the door racing towards Mai.

"HELP ME!"

"QUICK! Grab my hand!"

Hands just barely a breadth apart, but it seemed the spirit had a burst of energy and yanked Mai hard away from Lin and into the well.

"AAAAHHH," Mai screams and disappears into the well just as Lin is forced away from the well by another spirit.

"MAIII!" someone yells.

 **Mai's Dream State(Premonition of the Past)**

Waking up in a strange room in which was almost completely traditional, sliding doors and all. Looking around, "Where am I?" Mai asks to herself. Hearing a strange bouncing noise Mai turns and sees a little girl in a kimono playing with a ball outside in a yard.

Suddenly, a man appears and is holding his hand to the little girl offering her something. Mai shakes her head as the little girl takes the strangers hand and starts walking away with him. Mai opens her mouth to stop her, but for some reason no words would come out.

"Tomiko! TOMIKO! TOMIKO!" a woman suddenly appears running out yelling and screaming for her child. The woman notices the little girl's ball in the pond, and the scene changings to the woman crying in anguish for her child. The scene flashes forward to the woman standing over the well, whispering her child's name. "Tomiko...Tomiko... _sniffle….T-t_ omiko…" she seems to chant.

Mai realizes what the woman is about to do and races forward to stop her only for a hand to grab her wrist, turning Mai sees Naru. Naru shakes his head as a sign for Mai not to go. The woman whispers her child's name out one last time before leaning forward and disappearing into the well.

Mai flinches and closes her eyes, only to see complete and total darkness. Quietly, Mai hears a faint voice calling her, Mai recognizes this voice.

 _"Wake up, Mai. Now's not the time, Little Bird. Open your eyes...open them...Little Bird..."_ a faint female voice calls out to Mai.

 _Mei._

Opening her eyes, Mai recognizes the voice belonged to someone very dear to her and it can only be the one person. Looking around foggily, "Mai! You're awake! Are you hurt?!" Ayako calls down to her, kneeling at the edge of the well, "Oh thank goodness you're awake. Just sit tight Lin's coming down to help you." Ayako explains.

 _Oh yeah, I was dragged into the well,_ thought Mai.

Lin leans over throwing a rope down, and lowering himself down to Mai. _Mei..._ thought Mai as Lin reaches the bottom of the well near Mai. As Lin steps over to Mai and offers his hand out to her. Taking his hand suddenly Lin jolts, letting Mai's hand go with a shock.

"What the-!" Lin remarks stepping back.

"What is it?!" Ayako yells down. Analyzing his hand, Lin looks over at Mai suspiciously, "It's nothing.." Lin replies. Mai shocked looks at her hand, and feels strangely warm, as if a safe feeling had passed over her. Grabbing Lins' hand again, nothing happens this time.

 _What was that?_ Thought Mai.

 **Short Time Skip**

"So you think it was a kidnapping?!" Ayako asks shocked, while pulling out a band-aid. "Yeah, that's why I think the woman threw herself into the well," Mai replies solemnly. Ayako sniffs, "Hmf! You have no experience being a medium, for all you know your dream was just a dream," Ayako places the band-aid onto Mais' knee and smacks it causing Mai to flinch.

"Surprisingly enough. I think she hit the nail on the head." Lin comments. "Wait, so you agree with me?" Mai asks hopefully. "I wouldn't go that far..." Lin replies as he looks over to Mai, but a strange look seemed to pass over his eyes. Mai unable to recognize the look, and dismisses it in her mind.

Ayako looks up quickly, "Wait, when Mai was dragged into the well, there was someone yelling her name, but it wasn't Lin or myself, did you hear it?" Ayako realizes after thinking about how poor Mai fell into the well and how she could do nothing to help her. Looking over to Ayako, Mai frowns, "I don't remember hearing any other voice except yours Ayako."

Lin crosses his arms, one hand resting under his chin. "Hmm..."

Mai groans as Ayako remains quiet thinking about this, _Odd, I swear I heard another voice yelling Mai's name,_ thought Ayako. Looking over at Mai, Ayako comments, "You should get some rest while you have the chance, I don't think we can do anymore activity after what happened earlier."

Nodding, Mai lays down. _Was it Mei? But how…?_

 _To Be Continued_


	7. The Dollhouse 7:7

**7**

 **Recap**

 _Mai groans as Ayako remains quiet thinking about this, Odd, I swear I heard another voice yelling Mai's name, thought Ayako. Looking over at Mai, Ayako comments, "You should get some rest while you have the chance, I don't think we can do anymore activity after what happened earlier."_

 _Nodding, Mai lays down. Was is Mei? But how…?_

 **Time Skip**

"Are you sure that's a good idea Naru?" Monk asks. Opening her eyes, Mai sits up and sees Naru taking off his coat. Walking towards Lin, Naru starts questioning him. Mai watches him carefully.

"Everything will be over tonight." Naru announces to everyone, "Miss Hara, can tell me what the spirits are doing now?" Naru asks.

Masako closes her eyes, "They're in the living room, there is no indication that they have gone to the hotel yet." Masako replies in blank voice.

"Matsuzaki, start making charms that will stop the spirits from leaving the house. I want everyone else to post them throughout the house. We're going to raise a Kakei barrier inside the house." Naru orders without an explanation. Monk sighs, "Care to fill us in on your plans." states Monk rather than asking.

"I'm planning on returning Tomiko back to her mother." Naru replies. Everyone gasps and starts bombarding Naru with questions of how's and why's. "Tomiko cannot be returned physically. Her mother will continue to haunt the place until we can create the illusion of her return. So, we'll need a substitute." Naru explains, narrowing his eyes.

Mai suddenly thinks Naru is referring to Ayumi and accuses Naru of it. Naru blinks, not denying it, rather he is more concerned with getting rid of the mother. This brings Ayako to mentioning how everyone's safety is more important than completing the job.

Naru proceeds to leave ignoring everyone with Lin close behind him. Sighing, everyone else debates about what to do.

 **Time Skip**

Standing before the well, John begins his exorcism, while Naru guards the door in the living room and Masako sat with Mai on the floor near John and the well. Clinging to Mai, Masako mentions only mediums can successfully cleanse such demented spirits and Naru was no medium and Naru was going to exorcise the spirit.

Suddenly, Mai is yanked from Masako. "Ow..." Mai whispers sitting up, and looking around as suddenly children's voices start moaning and groaning. "Miss Hara?" Naru asks from where he is standing by the door.

"Their numbers are dwindling, They're trying to leave the living room. They keep crying out in pain and suffering. They don't know where to go except away from the living room!" Masako informs looking around at the escaping child spirits.

"Wait, why can't you cleanse the children's spirits now?" Mai asks looking to Masako. Masako shakes her, "Impossible! Not while the woman still remains!" Masako replies suddenly looking over to the well in fear.

A dark figure floats out of the well and stands right above it. Looking up the woman spirit speaks, " _ **Tomiko...Tomiko!..."**_

"Tomiko is not here! These children do not belong to you! Please set them free, can't you hear their cries?! They just want to return to their real mothers! Let them GO!" Masako gasps, falling back.

Ghostly hands start floating out of the well towards Masako and Mai who both start shaking in fear. John jumps in front of them to protect them. Only to be spiritual smacked by the woman and sent flying away. Mai runs to help John, leaving Masako to remain sitting on the floor. The woman spirit looks over to Naru, who stares right back at the woman.

Naru steps forward, Masako tries to reason with him, "Naru please!" she cries. Ignoring her, Naru steps forward.

"Your child is right here. Look!" Naru holds up something in his hand after stepping closer to the woman and the well. "Take the children you've gathered with you and leave this place!" Naru yells throwing the object in his hand towards the woman spirit.

The object turns into a little girl with a kimono which reminded Mai of her dream, Tomiko. All the spirit sudden start glowing with a special warmth and disappear leaving the house.

 **Day 7**

"You have no idea how grateful I am for your help. I just heard from my brother and he said he'll be returning as soon as he can." Noriko informs smiling. Ayumi standing close to Noriko smiles as well.

"Oh, that's great news!" Mai smiles towards Noriko at such a good thing. "Are you sure it's safe? I mean you're you got rid of all the ghosts in the house?" Noriko asks a little anxious looking down. "There's no need to worry." Naru comments.

After packing everything up, and having Naru explain what a hitogata was and how it works Lin suddenly asks, "Was there any mentioning of a kidnapping?" Shaking his head. "There was none. The important thing is the spirits have been cleansed from this house." Nau says turning around and heading to his car with Lin behind him.

Astonished, Monk and Mai looked to Naru in wonder, while Ayako compliments Naru. "Hey, Mai?" Ayumi calls out heading towards Mai.

Turning around, "Oh, hey Ayumi, what's up?" Mai asks leaning over little. Ayumi smiles, "Do you think we can see each other again?" Ayumi asks shyly. "I'll tell you what you can do, if you ever need me in an emergency, you can call me, okay?" Mai offers smiling to Ayumi.

Ayako walks by hearing Ayumi tell Mai, "Next time you come will you bring the nice lady with you. Ayumi wants Mai and the nice lady to play with Ayumi!" Ayako stops, this is the second time Ayumi has mentioned this mystery lady, but why ask Mai? Mai seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"Why do you mean bring the nice lady with me Ayumi?" Mai asks quietly causing Ayako to strain to hear what Ayumi says next. "Ayumi was told by the nice lady that she is a friend of Mais' and is now friends with Ayumi." the little girl replies without realizing how much damage she had just done by telling Mai and inadvertently telling Ayako.

 _Who is this mysterious lady?_

 _How is she connected to Mai?_

 _Will Ayako confront Mai?_

 _Does this bode well for SPR?_

 _Stay tuned for the next episode!_

 **End of The Doll House Episode**


	8. After School Hexer 1:8

**Episode 2:**

 **The After School Hexer**

 **Day One**

Uwasa High School, a school notorious for strange happenings in the last year. This is where SPR headed to set up for their next base. It had been several hours of nothing but interviews of students and teachers along with any other staff who works in the school. So far so many different small stories and happenings, yet none seem to be connected.

Groaning, "What the heck is going on with this school. Why is all this crazy stuff happening? Who's going to exorcise it all? There's no way I can do it alone..." Monk leans on the desk while complaining about his woes. Mai sets a cup in front of him smiling in sympathy.

"Sorry Monk. I wish I could help, but it's out of my league." Mai says apologetically to Monk.

"Something's not right here." Naru speaks out loud while looking out the window of the base room, "Individually, these cases are not a big deal, but altogether there abnormal. Of course, that is assuming there all true, but with all these similarities there has got to be something here causing it." Naru speculates looking over to Monk and Mai.

 **Day 2**

Naru calls in Ayako, Masako, and John to the scene. All joining together in the base room set up by the school, Naru begins informing everyone of his speculations and possible plans, "I think we need to move quickly. I propose we need to exorcise anything we come across, and if this doesn't work, we'll come back together and try something else. I'd like Miss Hara to take a look around the school. You should start with the desk and when you're done head over to the track teams locker room." Naru orders, holding up a clipboard with who knows what written on it.

Placing her clothed hand over her mouth in a coy ploy, "Please, I'd be more comfortable if you just call me Masako." Masako says shyly. Mai eyes nearly bug out of her face in jealousy. _Hey!_ thought Mai.

Ignoring Masako, Naru orders, "Join her Miss Matsuzaki, exorcise anything you see fit."

"Hold on, are you sure there not anything you'd like to say to Masako. I ask, because you seem to be extra courteous to our celebrity friend." Ayako suggest trying to gain some new gossip against Naru. Naru blinks, "We can stand around all day chit-chatting about things that don't matter, but I'd much refer to see you in action. Wouldn't you'd rather get to work and impress us this time." Naru counters back at Ayako.

Ayako grimaces, "Due to the number of cases we don't have enough equipment to send with you. So you'll have to rely on your own instincts. Monk and John same goes for you." Naru explains blankly.

"You got it." Monk nods. "Sure thing, no worries." John agrees.

"Lin and I will continue the investigation. Mai you wait here for everyone to report back." Naru orders, Mai nods.

"Alright let's begin." Naru says.

 **Time Skip Again**

As everyone is off investigating and searching for something to exorcise, Mai is sitting in the base room. Waiting. Thinking about how she is totally useless to the team and wishing she could do more Mai's thought process is interrupted by someone coming into the room. A student, and if Mai remembers correctly, one of the ones who reported problems at the school.

The student and Mai chat together until the student mentions something odd, "Yeah, first attacks, possessions, ghost sightings, and supernatural powers..." the student says.

"Hold on a second!" Mai bursts standing up, "Supernatural powers?"

The student blinks in confoundment.

 **Time Skip To Mai Bringing Naru In.**

"Did you say Kazai Panic?" Naru asks.

"Yeah, there's this 3rd year girl named Chiaki Kazai who could bend a spoon with just her mind. It was just after summer vacation and suddenly everyone knew her name. Bending spoons and other supernatural stuff became a really big deal. The school divided over the whole thing. Some people believed in it and others didn't. Then one day, Kazai was called up in front of everyone, during morning assembly. The teacher challenged her to bend a key he was holding and taunted her about it, Kazai got mad and took it from him. She bent it. After that, a group of teachers started to attack her credibility. I guess Kazai wanted revenge for all their discrimination and yelled back at them about cursing them to death. After that, all of these crazy things started happening around the school like with the desk and the track locker room. People were frightened and others started assuming it was Kazai who is doing it. Saying it was Kazai's Curse. I'm pretty sure that's why she hasn't been coming to class lately. When's she's at school, she's usually hiding out in the biology room. Personally, I don't blame her, everyone's been harassing her." The student explains looking down at her hands in what seemed to be shame.

 **Time Skip to Biology Room With Mai and Naru**

 _Knock Knock_

"Yes?" a female voice calls out.

"Excuse me, we're looking for Miss Chiaki Kazai," Naru asks politely to a woman with golden brown hair and a pink dress with gentle eyes. "May I ask what this is regarding?" she asks, Kazai who is next to her turns away from Mai and Naru.

"I'm investigating with Shibuya Psychic Research, and I would very much like to speak with Miss Kazai." Naru explains standing at the doorway still with Mai.

"Oh right, what was your name again?" the woman asks standing up.

"My name is Kazuya Shibuya."

"Oh, yes the principal said there were going to be some people coming to investigate all these strange things happening in the school. It's so good to meet you both. Please come in, my name is Akai Abusuna and I teach Biology here." Miss Abusuna explains greeting Naru and Mai quite formally.

"Abusuna? That's quite an unusual name you have." Naru says blatantly. Chuckling, "So you have come looking for Kazai. I'm guessing you'd like to ask about the incident that happened this past September?" Miss Abusuna asks, quickly deflecting Naru's statement.

"Leave me alone! I have nothing to say." Kazai says from where she is sitting not turning around.

"Kazai...I think you should clear any confusion and tell them what really happened." Miss Abusuna says coming closer to Kazai. Kazai turns even further, "Why should I? So they can call me a liar too." Kazai strikes back.

"But they investigate psychic phenomena all the time." Miss Abusuna explains leaning over to Kazai, "So their not going to immediately reject or laugh at the things you say."

Turning over, "Okay. So what do you wanna know?" Kazai says in a angry voice. Looking toward Mai and Naru, "I've heard some very interesting stories about you. Stories that connect you to these events. That you have powers, the kind of powers that bends spoons and keys at will." Naru says.

"Those aren't just stories, there the truth. I can bend them, but I don't expect you to believe me." Kazai says in frustration. "Why wouldn't I? You're not the only one that can bend a spoon you know?" Naru counters back.

"What? Can you?" Miss Abusuna asks with a surprised expression.

"I can. But even if I couldn't any psychic researcher would believe in PK" Naru says. Kazai hands Naru a spoon daring him to do it. Taking the spoon, Naru shakes his head. Bringing the spoon up to his face, he takes a single finger and bends the spoon. Not just bending it, but breaking the spoon. Mai gasps in shocked surprised over how Naru could do something so spectacular.

"Over summer vacation, I was watching one of those late night shows, you know. This one was about spoon bending. So I got a spoon and started trying it myself and eventually I learned to do it. I can't break them like you though." Kazai begins. "That was in the summer? But you can still do it right?"" Naru asks blandly.

"Of course!" Kazai exclaims. Kazai takes a spoon and tries to bend it and it doesn't work. Almost as if time slowed, Kazai leaned closer and closer to the edge of her seat. The feeling of pressure pushing her to bend the spoon. Kazai want it, she wanted to bend the spoon and prove herself, she was going to ben-

"STOP!" Naru yells suddenly. Stopping Kazai's concentration, "You were about to bend the spoon on the edge of the chair. Your abilities are being affected by outside sources and this therefore makes you unstable. When you can't do something, it's okay to admit defeat. The people called you a fake never believed in you anyway." Naru explains.

Kazai cringes, "It's easy for you to say, but you don't have to deal with how mean people can be if you can't do it. Miss K was treated horribly by the other teachers, just because she had the nerve to defend me." Kazai says on the verge of tears.

"Oh, don't worry about me, please. It's been an incredibly difficult to watch, I felt so bad for how they were acting toward her." Miss Abusuna says in sympathy, leaning closer to Kazai and resting a hand upon her shoulder.

"Everyone in the biology club quit saying we must be doing something crazy evil. I don't understand why this is happening to me." Kazai responds.

"Is that why you cursed them?" Naru asks quietly.

"Well yeah I said that, but c'mon, it's not like I really could do it, could I? Right?" Kazai asks partly to herself and to the others.

 _To be Continued._


	9. After School Hexer 2:8

**9**

 _ **Recap**_

 _"Is that why you cursed them?" Naru asks quietly._

 _"Well yeah I said that, but c'mon, it's not like I really could do it, could I? Right?" Kazai asks partly to herself and to the others._

 **Later**

Walking down the halls of the school after the conversation with Kazai was quiet and serene. Voicing her opinion on how terrible it was to face what Kazai faced caused Mai to sigh in frustration and personal anger. Stopping at the door Naru asks kindly if Mai could keep the fact he bent a spoon from the others, especially Lin. Nodding and replying Mai agrees, but on the inside she was freaking out about her and Naru's first ever secret. _Naru and I have a secret together. Just us two!_ thought Mai happily.

"..But that can't be true!" Monk exclaims. Turning Mai walks into the room with Naru. "It is, I'm telling you there are no spirits here. I've looked all over and if there were I would know by now." Masako replies confidently.

Monk walks closer to Masako, "C'mon, there at least has to be something in that desk, and don't forget about the four accidents in a row." Monk responds in disbelief. "There seems to be deception going at this school." Masako says closing her eyes. "OH! And I guess all of the teachers and student are in on it. You got to be kidding me!" Monk raising his voice looking at Masako in both disbelief and anger.

"H-hey, relax mate." John says coming near Monk who was near hyperventilating in frustration. "Y'know, Masako's theory may not be accurate." Ayako says. Masako covers her mouth with a clothed hand n her nose up in the air, "Well, I'm certain mines more accurate than yours Miss Matsuzaki. in fact, Miss Matsuzaki, I wonder if there is anything you've said that has ever been accurate." Masako responds in a condescending tone of voice.

"Hey..." Ayako exclaims back in shock. _That's stepping over the line!_ Thought Monk near ready to pummel Masako verbally. Monk would never hurt a lady, but Masako was hardly a lady at times.

Naru walks over to Lin. "Lin, let's get back to work" Naru says to Lin. Lin sitting by the monitors writing a letter of some kind stands up, "Of course." Lin responds. Both Naru and Lin completely interrupting the argument in the room. This, in turn, makes Monk and John look over to Naru and Lin.

Monk and John look over at Lin and Naru's conversation, Monk leans over, "Hey what's that letter Lin's writing?" Monk whispers to John. John shakes his head, "I don't know, but I notice Lin always writing letters when we don't have any work to do at the moment." John replies back.

Ayako turns and notices Monk and John whispering to each other, "Hey what are you two whispering about?" Ayako asks them interrupting their conversation. Looking over at Ayako, Monk grimaces and decides to tell Ayako or else she'll continue to bug him and John about what they were discussing. "It's Lin, have you ever noticed him not writing some kind of letter in his spare time not working?" Monk responds.

Ayako nods, "That's true, he's always writing some kind of letter. Oh! Do you think it's one of those messaging letters?" Ayako suddenly says with an imaginary light bulb above her head. "A what?" John asks in confusion, looking between Monk and Ayako who immediately understand what the other meant.

"It's a type of way to meet other people. This company sends out personalized tests to those who are looking for significant others or just make friends of different people," Ayako starts to says. "Yeah, and they take these tests compare them between other people and send out greeting letters between people. It's become international now." Monk interjects.

"Anyways, how it works is the company sends these mystery couple each other's letters of greeting, and from there as they continue to send letters to each other learning things about each other, they later decide to either continue sending letters between each other or stop completely. And if the couple continue to do this, they then start sending these letters and at some point will decide if they want to meet and each other." Ayako explains in detail.

"I never expected Lin to do that kind of thing...I wonder what kind of person his significant other might be?" Monk replies to Ayako and John. Ayako smirks evilly, "Y'know maybe we an grab on of the letters and learn who this person might be in one of the letters." Ayako says looking over at Monk, who also in turn smiles mischievously, nodding in agreement.

John backs up in disbelief, "Guys, I think we should just leave it alone. This is Lin's personal life here." John tries to persuade them out of it, but this cause him to be the brunt of Ayako's and Monk's smirks.

"Guys, please?..." John says slowing backing away from them. Nodding between each other Ayako and Monk smiles in unison almost. "Alright, I guess we should take another look around." Monk says turning.

 _I'm in trouble..._ John thinks watching Ayako and Monk lead the way out of the base.

 _To be Continued_


	10. After School Hexer 3:8

**10**

 **Same Day**

Everyone out and searching throughout the school, while Mai is again in the base. Sighing in boredom, Mai leans onto the table again. Yawning, Mai lays her arms down on the table, trying her best not to fall asleep.

 **Mai's Dream World**

 _Mai opens her eyes. Looking around, Mai turns and spots Naru. "Naru?" Mai asks looking at Naru as he points in a random direction. Turning, Mai follows Naru's pointed hand._

 _Seeing the school Mai gasps, inside the school was strange blue glowing likes that made her feel like there was something dangerous about them._

 _"Foxfires..." a female voices whispers to Mai._

 _"Mei?!" Mai looks around, and looks in the direction of where Naru had been, but he disappeared._

 **Mai Wakes Up**

Opening her eyes, Mai blinks and shivers in fear and shock on the verge of tears. _Mei.._

Wrapping herself in her arms, Mai feels a warm, safe feeling slowly pass away from her. Remembering, the same safe feeling from a long time ago.

 **Mai's Memories**

 _Giggling could be heard from a small child of possibly 8, this same child was hiding in the closet of her mother's room. Mai was the little 8 year olds name, and she was playing hide and seek._

 _Holding her hands over her mouth, Mai quietly peeking through the cracks of the closet. Seeing nothing, but an empty room where Mai's limited sight included her mother vanity decorated with a brush and some perfume, the side of her mothers bed._

 _Listening intently, Mai tried to hear if someone was coming, but heard nothing. Only the sounds of traffic, and something else. A strange crumbling noise, as if something was moving, but incredibly slow._

 _Mai couldn't quite place it, it sounded close and far away all at the same time. Leaning forward, Mai peaks closer to the crack of the door, lowering her hands from her mouth. Focusing all her might into wh-_

 _Bang!_

 _Squeals, and giggling errupts from the little body of Mai as the closet door snaps open and Mai launched up in the air and on the shoulder of the culprit who caught her. Giggling, Mai wriggles in her captor's hold, and is met with being launched onto her mother's bed._

" _Little Bird!Can't quite fly just yet." said giggling sweet voice. Rolling over Mai attempts to crawl away from the voice. Laughter dancing in her eyes as she is nabbed by the voice and tickled._

" _Admit defeat and I shall release you!" the sweet voice demanded with touches of laughter twirling in the air above Mai. Fighting as much as she could, Mai tries to break free, but is unable._

" _Deweat! I admit deweat!" cried out the giggling Mai, feeling the hands leave her sides, Mai sighs heavily trying to catch her breath. Turning over onto her back, Mai is met with wavy black hair dangling above her, and dark green eyes with a grin spread across the 17 year-old girls lips._

" _Looks like we'll have to fix Auntie's bed before she gets back from work," the 17 year-old said looking around Mai at the rumbled bedsheets._

 _Mai giggles, "Momma won't mind," wiggling off the bed, and running out of the room. Following, the 17 year-old in a high school uniform of a prestigious school known as Ryokuryuu High, comments, "I know Auntie won't mind, but I will. Any ideas for dinner tonight?"_

" _Mei-chan, lets have Yakisoba!" Mai asks excitedly as the 17 year old known as Mei-chan to little 8 year-old Mai, looked into the fridge of the kicthen. Looking over the contents, Mei frowns, not a good sign and quickly changes her expression._

" _How about some homemade ramen, Little Bird?" Mei proposes a warm smiles dancing on her lips._

 _Mai cheers, "Yeah!"_

 _Running off again to go wash her hands and face before coming back to Mei who had prepared the items need for ramen. Standing near her Mai could smell the food near Mei and hints of peppermint tea which Mei so loved to drink. Mai prefered the fruity kind of tea, but Mei always seemed to have some kind of peppermint treat with her for Mai, and Mai liked that too._

 _Placing a bowl with ramen before Mai who sat at the table, Mai calls out, "Itadakimasu!' in unison with Mei who sat near Mai. The homemade ramen Mei made had a very different taste from the ramen Mai's momma made, but it tasted so good._

 _After dinner was finished, Mai readied for bed and picked a book out for Mei to read. Both 17 year old and 8 year old gathered under the covers, Mai snuggled deeply into Mei, as the 17 year old read in a melodic voice to Mai._

 _As Mai's eyes drooped, enveloped in feelings of warmth, safety, and peppermint tea she fell asleep tucked closely into Mei._

A few tears spilled down Mai's face a she remembered the times of when she was a little girl who knew nothing of the cruel world. Mei was there every step of the way, a helpful hand when food was hard to pay for, a sister to Mai, and mentor hen Mai needed her to be.

 _Mei, what happened to you? Come back to me,_ Mai thought, dabbing a tissue under her eyes.

 **Day 4**

Throughout the school in different designated places Monk, Ayako, and John spend long periods of times either giving mantras, or biblical verses of cleansing.

In one place stood Naru and Lin discussing the strange predicaments of both past, and present, "Nothing out of the ordinary." Naru sighs.

Lin nods, "All the temperatures seem to be unchanging." Lin responds. Masako enters the room behind them, "Of course, because there are no site-bound spirits in this building." Masako states.

"Why do you specify site-bound spirits?" Naru asks narrowing his eyes towards Masako. "I sense a spirit following us, this spirit has been following us since the last case, but I cannot narrow down to whom the spirit follows." Maako explains.

"Why do you tell us this now and not later?" Lin asks quietly.

"I was not sure if there really was a spirit following us or not and I could not tell if this spirit wished harm against us or not. However, now I am sure the spirit follows us to protect, but to whom the spirit wishes to protect, I do not know." Masako replies to the question.

"Can you tell what the spirit looks likes?" Naru asks looking over to Masako. "The spirit is very good at hiding themselves. For now, all I can say is the spirit does not wish harm against us." Masako answers.

"I see. For now, Miss Hara I'd like you to focus a little more on this spirit and see if you can find out some more about who this spirit is. I would also like to find out whoever it is the spirit is protecting." Naru orders, turning in deep thought.

Suddenly, Naru speaks again, "Back to the case, there is still unexplained events happening. It is imperative that we continue investigating till we can learn more of their cause."

Masako nods, "Fine, but no matter how hard you look. There is no spirits."

 **Back to Mai**

Dabbing away the last of her tears, Mai tries to think of something else besides Mei. Mai's mind changes to how the team is doing. Looking around in the room, Mai notices at the doorway stands Kazai, flinching in fright Mai gasps.

Kazai starts walking away from the doorway, standing up quickly Mai chases after Kazai, "Wait! Kazai?" Mai calls.

"Yeah?" Kazai responds turning around to Mai.

"Um..Well..can I help you with anything?" Mai asks in questions trying to start a conversation with Kazai. "No thanks. Are all those other people friends of yours? It looks like they're trying to do some kind of exorcism." Kazai asks facing away from Mai. "Oh yeah, Monk, Ayako, and John are my friends I guess, but actually they're more like my co-workers." Mai explains halfheartedly.

"And Masako Hara?" Kasai asks. Dumbfound, "Oh! Of course you know who she is. I keep forgetting that Masako is famous," Mai says thoughtlessly. "Yeah, I saw her on TV. What has she said about the school? That there are a lot of evil spirits hanging around?" Kasai questions.

"Uh, nope. In fact, she doesn't think that there are any." Mai replies, raising her hands up in a shrugging motion.

"Aren't any? Even with all the stuff happening around here?" Kasai bursts turning around in shock. Mai nods, "It was hard for me to believe too, but she swears she doesn't see them here." Kasai blinks, "So what about you? Are you able to see them?" Kasai inquires. Immediately raising her arms and waving them, "Oh no no no! Not me! I'm not a spiritualist. I've never been able to do that." Mai replies in denial. "What about Mr. Shibuya. He's a spiritualist, right?" Kasai says, changing the subject, losing interest in Mai.

"Oh Nar-Mr. Shibuya isn't necessarily a spiritualist. He's more of a ghost hunter, and I think he may be an onmyouji, as well." Mai informs, quickly catching herself before she said Naru's nickname. "Is he really?" Kasai says out loud, but then looks down and starts mumbling to herself, "so that would mean he does practice..."

"Oh, Naru?" Mai states looking past Kasai, this in turn startles Kasai from her thoughts. Quickly turning and leaving Mai down the hall Kasai disappears.

 **Time Skip:**

After a long discussion of whether or not Kasai really cursed the school or not is interrupted by a student bursting through the door. "Something bad has happened, Mr. Oshima has gotten into a bad car accident and his in the hospital!" the student exclaims.

 **Moving Situation Over to the Hospital**

Shivering a hospital bed, the teacher Oshima spoke in trembling voice, "I was d-driving...and there it w-was! Right in front of me! A hand appeared out of nowhere! It's because of her...that girl. It's Chiaki Kasai, when I was leaving the school, I bumped into her, and she gave the most evil look I had ever seen. Oh my god! She's cursed me! ...to die! Now it's really happening!" The teacher starts crying in a panicked state, pulling the cover of the blanket over his head.

 **Time Skip**

As the day continued on, Monk, Ayako, and John covered different parts of the school, exorcising everywhere they went for the third time in the same day. Mai pondered in the base, making tea for Naru.

"Hey Naru, I've got a question? It's about Kasai." Mai explains. "I'd don't know anything yet" Naru replies. "But it's really bothering me" Mai counters.

 _BZZZZ BBBZZZ!_

The lights start flickering, "I hope it's not a power outage..." Mai comments looking up. Suddenly Naru leaps up near Mai, "SHH! Quiet!" he says just as the lights flicker out. "Don't make any sudden movement" Naru whispers, slightly stepping forward in front of Mai. Slowly a glowing figure starts coming down from the ceiling, and there upside down is a ghost with long hair and bulging eyes.

Slowly, the spirit starts coming closer towards Mai and Naru, when Monk burst through the door chanting quickly. Disappearing, the lights switch back on, as the ghost's energy dissipates. "So, the spirits have started showing their faces in here too." Monk states more than questions.

"Apparently" Naru replies turning and walking away from Mai.


	11. After School Hexer 4:8

**11**

 **Recap:**

 _Slowly, the spirit starts coming closer towards Mai and Naru, when Monk burst through the door chanting quickly. Disappearing, the lights switch back on, as the ghost's energy dissipates. "So, the spirits have started showing their faces in here too." Monk states more than questions._

 _"Apparently" Naru replies turning and walking away from Mai._

 **Day 4**

Mai hands Naru a cup of tea as they wait for everyone to come to the base. "What's the matter your eyes are all red?" Mai asks concerned. "Our friend came back to visit last night." Naru seems to retort.

Mai blinks shocked, "Wait, a sec...do you mean-" Mai starts. "Turns out, the spirit was after me specifically." Naru states, "She out of my window, and I had a feeling something bad would happen if I looked away. So we had a staring match all night." Naru explains. (Yeah, totally have a staring match with a spirit like its normal...idiot).

"What the hell?! Why didn't you call me!" Lin says abruptly to Naru.

"Because I wanted to see what would happen" Naru replies simply as if it was a perfectly logical answer.

"An what would you have done if something bad had happened?!" Lin interjects sternly.

"Well, obviously, if it had I would have called, but we had a little staring contest. So, stop worrying" Naru orders looking down at some documents.

 **Time Skip:**

Once Ayako, Monk, John and Masako enter the room, Ayako mentions Kazai perhaps making effigy dolls.

"You mean she makes dolls night after night and goes around cursing everyone?' Monk asks sarcastically, taunting Ayako in a way to irritate her. Then Monk stops and thinks about the idea for a moment, "I guess that's not an impossible theory," Monk states out loud as Mai walks near him.

"But whenever you use straw effigy dolls isn't it only supposed to hurt the person where the nail is driven in?" Mai looks up to Monk while more stating her question than asking.

"She's right, " Masako states, "and dolls do not summon spirits."

"Course not, moreover they don't possess the power to cause repeated harm." Naru explains, and then looks up realizing something. "Lin?" Naru looks to Lin.

"Yes, it's possible that's the answer."Lin responds to Naru, yet no one else in the room seems to understand.

"Hm?" Mai stares questioningly and a tad surprised at Lin speaking.

"C'mon, fill us in." Monk interjects.

"Why didn't I think of this sooner" Naru stands up from his chair, "We're dealing with a Szuzo." Naru states ominously.

"A Szuzo?!" Mai responds questioningly.

"There's an extremely powerful hex at work at this school that's calling down curses on people," Naru explains looking down at his table where all the date he collected was spread out.

"You serious?" Monk says more out of surprise, than out of question.

"Okay, but what's the connection between the Szuzo and these spirits?" Ayako asks the most obvious question.

"This hex originally derived from the yin-yang dao is cast b driving a nail into a hedogata or straw effigy doll. I'll explain this so Mai can catch up," Naru seems to snip at Mai, "In the yin-yang dao there's a certain method of cursing people repeatedly referred to as enmi. It's a hex that uses either a hedogata or a possession of the one being cursed. And driving a nail into a straw effigy doll is one of the enmi arts, the dolls function is to simply convey the level of hatred from the person driving the nail into the doll. The dolls themselves can do no harm, but when the hexer, the one performing the curse drive the nail into the effigy doll, they call upon spirits or gods to provide aid in a death curse." Naru explains.

"A death curse?!" Mai stares.

"The gods or spirits accept the task and carry the curse to the unlucky object. In other words, the hexer actually contracts these gods, spirits, and even demons by performing the enmi arts," says Naru.

"So your saying that curse desk, the hand that attacked Mr. Yoshino, and the woman that came down from the ceiling….are all evil spirit with curses?!" Mai near panics herself.

"Someone has cast multiple enmi spells against people at the school, and evil spirits are appearing to those that have been cursed. Spirits aren't powerful enough to kill their targets immediately. So they torment and lead them to their deaths. It's a very indirect form of murder." Naru states with a blank face.

"And if these attacks were to happen frequently as they have here at Inuwasa. IT would definitely have a negative effect on those people who are easily influenced." John pipes in.

"Yes, an extreme example would be the girl who believes she was possessed by a fox. This explains both the incidents themselves and why the entire school is in such a panic." Naru responds.

"So, who is performing the curses?" Monk interjects with the five star question.

"All the evidence seems to suggest the hexer is Kazai," Masako speaks up quietly.

"Wait, hold on." Mai tris to get a word in.

"It has to be Kazai" Ayako spouts up blatantly accusing Kazai.

"What? You think so too?" Mai cries out shocked by Ayako's words.

"Well, yeah. Look, her abilities were rejected and in turn, she was made fun of, attacked in front of the whole school, right? And even her teacher friend has been bput through hell because of it. They pushed Kazai to the edge. So she put a death curse on them. She's just making good on her threat." Ayako finishes.

"That's just not true…" Mai comments keeping to her belief.

"Then explain why Mr. Yoshino, who personally challenged and laughed at her in front of the entire school is now in the hospital?" Naru asks almost cynically.

"I don't know, but-"

"What reason do you have for believing that she's not to blame?" Naru interrupts Mai.

"I'm not sure, but I do" Mai says looking down in shame for being unable to explain her reasoning. _It isn't something I can explain. I just know it!_ thought Mai.

"She's not the one. I know it." Mai says strongly looking Naru directly in the eyes.

"Alright, I believe you." Naru complies still looking at Mai out the corner of his eye.

"You do?" Mai brightens.

"That's great, but someone could still die if we don't hurry." Masako interrupts the moment.

Monk blinks, noticing Naru's ears were oddly red after he looked away from Mai. _Wait a second…?_ Monk thought, then looks to Mai who isn't paying attention, _How does she not notice?!_

"We have to hurry, we can't leave the Szuzo out there." Naru replies to Masako's comments. "I'd like you all to help search for the hedogata. Lin and I will go looking for the culprit." Naru looks around at everyone while stating his plan.

"We're looking for dolls?" Monk says exasperated.

"There are two ways to break an enmi spell. Turn the curse back on the hexer or burn the hedogata being used. The doll is usually buried near the target, that means if the hexer was a student or a school faculty member. It's most likely around here somewhere." Naru explains in detail of how to destroy a hedogata.

"Somewhere? Oh, great. That helps a lot. What do you want us to do? Dig up the whole school?" Monk asks sarcastically, attitude behind every word.

"Well, the hexer must've buried my hedogata sometimes after monday when we started investigating. So that oe should still be fresh and easier to spot." Naru says.

"I guess...but c'mon, this school is huge." Monk groans in displeasure.

"Perhaps you'd like leave?" Naru sly throws the comment out.

"Uch...Alright…" Monk sighs in defeat, shoulders slumping.

 **Time Skip**

Finding a hedogata inside the haunted desk, another in the track teams locker room. Thus proving hedogata is hiding all over the school.

Making her way down a hall and toward some stairs, Masako feels a foreboding feeling pass over her as she steps up onto the stairs, but is unsure as to where the feeling focused upon.

 _There are no spirits here, yet I feel as if-SMASH!_

Suddenly Masako felt air under feet, and a weightless feeling around her body as she fell. Only being able to release single scream out, Masako tumbles down the flight of stairs she had previously walked up, her body feeling bruised and hurt, but he head did not receive a single blow to her.

As her eyes closed, fainting by the shock she felt. A feeling of safety passed over her.

 _You'll be fine, little one,_ a faint voice spoke to Masako as darkness took over her and the foreboding feeling left.

 _Who are you?!_ Was Masako's last thought.

 _To be Continued_


	12. After School Hexer 5:8

**12**

 **Recap:**

 _You'll be fine, little one,_ a faint voice spoke to Masako as darkness took over her and the foreboding feeling left.

 _Who are you?!_ Was Masako's last thought.

 **Same Day**

"Shouldn't we take this Kazai girl and lock her down? Our lives are in danger here!" Ayako loudly speaks to Naru, who blatantly ignores hers, continues to type on his laptop.

"You can't! This isn't her fault, I swear!" Mai interjects, thrusting herself into the conversations. Ayako turns to look at Mai, scowling, "You still believe that crap! Then tell us who is doing it, otherwise, butt out!" Ayako yells at Mai.

"Uh..well it's...I guess I don't know…" Mai says looking down, anxieties taking over her small frame.

"Whoever it is, they're warning us." Naru comments. Looking up to Naru, Mai speaks, "What do you mean?"

"We must be getting close to something. The hexer attacked Miss Hara and I to warn us from digging any deeper." Naru explains, arms crossing.

 _Bam! "_ That's a helluva warning! Masako was pushed down the stairs Naru. This is serious." Ayako spouts loudly. Monk speaks up, "Yeah, and not to toot my own horn or anything, but who knows what would've happened, if I hadn't scared away that spirit that was after you."

"So as long as we get the message, the hexer doesn't really care if one of us gets killed or injured. That tells us a bit more about the kind of person we're dealing with, and makes our resolving this case that much closer to happening. The targets were Mister Yoshino, the unfortunate sophomores who sat at that desk had accidents one after another, and the entire track team. And let's not forget we found the hedogata's in the desk, and in the track locker room. This makes it clear that the culprit was after someone connected to them. I think we're all aware that working on this case poses a risk, and for that reason we should want to expose the hexer. That's why, Monk, and Miss Matsuzaki, please continue the search for more hedogata." Naru finishes.

"Right"

"Right"

Both Ayako and Monk groan in unison. Back to wandering around and looking for hedogata.

 **Time Skip**

"...See at our school we always change seats on the 15th of every month. So it must've been between July 15th to September 14th with summer vacation in the middle." the fan girl student replied to Narus questions.

"When did Muriyama have her accident?" Naru asks.

"A couple of days before the seating change I think" the student replied.

"Alright, the culprit must've ut the hedogata inside the desk sometimes between July 15th and September 11th or 12th." Naru says out loud.

"Hedogata?" the student questions.

"The accidents started happening mid-way through September, so the student before Muriyama probably wasn't connected. I think it's a safe bet to say Muriyama must've done something to anger the hexer into doing something," Naru suggests looking out the window.

Suddenly the student flinches, and gasps, "It happened during the Kazai Panic. Some of us kept dragging Kazai into our classrooms to see the spoon bending really was pretty cool, but one time Muriyama just totally stormed in and started yelling at us. I guess Muriyama was pretty upset, because she even went to talk to Miss Abusuna. She knows a ton about psychic powers and 't you guys know that?" the student asks as if the Miss Abusuna's knowledge was obvious.

"And Miss Abusuna was the one Muriyama went to complain to?" Naru asks.

"Yes, Miss Abusuna said it would cause a stir if she interfered, but the other teachers soon started taking sides, and the PTA started freaking out about it." the student replies.

"So Muriyama was one of the first people to reject psychic powers." Naru said.

"Oh, I didnt think about, but I don't think the track team had a lot of believers either. Well, Mr. Yoshino was the teams advisor and he really didn't believe. So the team ended up doing whatever he said." the student spoke with realization.

 **Time Skiperoo**

Looking at his computer, Naru pulls up a list of names. "Here it is, this all the names of everyone who was injured or experienced something strange. Every name on here is a person who rejected Kazai in some way." Naru stated.

"The suspicion of Kazai being the culprit just skyrocketed" Lin spoke up.

"What?! No!" Mai spoke out.

"To be able to use enmi spells, one must have special training or a plentiful amount of knowledge to do such spells." Lin explains to Mai.

Mai looks to Lin then turns to Naru, "Didn't you say Kazai's power was unstable? Then she wouldn't be able to use a szuzo. Wouldn't she?!" Mai fishes for a defense, words spilling out of her mouth to defend Kazai.

Crossing his arms Naru speaks, "You are right."

Suddenly Mai looks up, "Wait, can't an onmyouji dispel enmi spells. No wonder, i told Kazai you were one, Naru." Mai finishes.

"Why did you tell her that? I am no such thing." Naru says blatantly.

"But you used a hedogata during the case with the doll, and Monk said only an onmyouji could do that!"Mai said waving her finger around at Naru.

Naru freezes, "Actually, Lin made it." Mai's eyes widen, _What?! Lin's an onmyouji!_ She thought.

Looking down, Mai realizes the foreboding, "I guess it's still pretty bad for Kazai though. But what if she did it subconsciously?"

"No, she would know. Practicing enmi would mean you have to consciously know what you are doing." Naru interjects.

Shaking her head, Mai bursts out, "No, it's not right! Kazai isn't the hexer, she's not the one doing it!"

"Is that your intuition speaking again?" Naru asks. Mai nods.

"Alright, if that is what your instincts are telling you then I'll trust it, but right I need to look something up. Go find the others and help them search for the hedogata." Naru orders walking away with Lin following lose behind.

Mai nods, "Okay"

 _I can't believe he believes in me! ME!_ Mai thinks.

 _To be Continued_


	13. After School Hexer 6:8

**13**

 **Recap:**

" _Alright, if that is what your instincts are telling you then I'll trust it, but right I need to look something up. Go find the others and help them search for the hedogata." Naru orders walking away with Lin following lose behind._

 _Mai nods, "Okay"_

 _I can't believe he believes in me! ME! Mai thinks._

 **Same Day**

"What did you say?!" Ayako spouts, surprised

"You're kidding, right!" Monk speaks outraged.

"I'm not. You just made some wrong assumptions about Naru that's all." Mai replied calmly.

"Oh c'mon. Making hedogatas, performing purifications, and now this szuzo thing. Of course we'd think he was an onmyouji. Anyone would." Monk said stating all the facts.

"Well, according to Naru, Lin can do it." Mai replied, trying her best to hide her exasperation.

Ayako mumbles, "..I ruined a perfectly good manicure for nothing."

"I've been putting up with his crap because I though 'oh, he's a master, we have to do what master says.' And now.." Monk grumbles crossing his arms over his chest and huffing.

Spotting someone behind Monk, Mai speaks out, "Miss Abusuna?"

"Yes. I'd just heard that Masako Hara ws injured." Miss Abusuna replied.

"Yeah, she feel down a flight of stairs." Mai responds, handing clutching one of he strings on the hoodie she wore.

"Is she alright?" Miss Abusuna asks gently.

"At the moment it doesn't appear to be life threatening, but if she'd landed any differently things could've been a lot worse. Maybe you'll see this as an opportunity to wake up and take a good look at this girl you're so interested in defending!" Ayako snaps at Miss Abusuna who looks down a little.

"Ayako!" Mai says to her.

"Oh, I knew it. You've chosen to believe that Kazai is to blame for all of this too haven't you?" Miss Abusuna says quietly.

Sniffing with her nose in the air, "Of course we do." Ayako replies harshly.

"There's certainly no reason not to suspect her" Monk butts in.

"She's so scared. I really worry about her. I'm not sure what she'll do…" Miss Abusuna says, hinting at the possibility of Kazai's depression.

"Wait a minute, she wouldn't kill herself would she?" Mai interjects.

"I doubt it. I saw her spying on me and Monk earlier. For all we know maybe the little deer is deciding who she wants to curse next." Ayako speaks bluntly, nose raising.

"Who do you think you ar-" Miss Abusuna nearly yells before she is interrupted by Mai racing forward.

"I'm sorry, really I'm sorry," Mai bows, "I don't think that way. I mean I don't think Kazai's causing all these things to happen. I'm not sure how I know it, but I can feel it."

"Feel it?" Miss Abusuna asks. "It's like a voice inside of me. I can't say its anything more than my instincts, but it's so strong I have to believe it with my heart." Mai explains.

Eyes widened before turning gentle Miss Abusuna asks, "My goodness, and what's your name?"

"Mai Taniyama" Mai replies.

"Thank you Mai. That means a lot, and know Kazai will be very happy to hear it too." Looking over Mai, "I would really appreciate it if the rest of you people would stop accusing that young girl. The poor thing has been through enough as it is. Good day." Miss Abusuna says bowing and walking off.

"How can we stop accusing her? What if something worse happens, because we sat back and didn't act in time." Ayako spits out sharply.

"Yeah, cause it's beginning to like it might be our turn next." Monk slides in.

 **Time Skip Of Later in the Day**

Mai is searching around some bushes by herself. "Where could they be?" Mai speaks out loud.

Her thoughts astray and frustrated with where to go. The sun is beginning to set and nothing is happening with no signs of a hedogata being found. Huffing in frustration, Mai turns around and faces a fence away from the school.

 _Wah wah...hawa.._

The sound of a crying child is what Mai hears as she faces the fence. Quickly heading forward, Mai climbs the fence. Spotting a small backpack that might belong to the child. "Where are you! Can you hear me!" Mai yells out.

Wandering around the grass filled field, Mai spots a manhole, and the crying seems to be coming from there. Grabbing the cover, Mai pulls as hard a she could to move the cover just barely pulling it out of the way.

"Are you okay? I'm coming down to get you!" Mai calls down preparing herself before stepping onto the ladder. The crying child seemed to glow in the darkness as it continued to sob.

"Mai! What are you doing over there?" Naru suddenly calls out after spotting her.

"There's a kid trapped down there." Mai replies.

"A kid?" Naru asks his eyes narrowing.

"Yeah, they dropped their backpack over the...re…" Mai points where the backpack is, but then notices there is no backpack. "Where did the backpack go?"

Mai's foot slips, and she falls a little yelling out.

"MAI!" Naru yells quickly climbing the fence.

"Don't worry, I'm fine" Mai replies.

Feeling something cold wrap around her leg and yank her foot. Just barely holding on, Mai turns her head a little to look down, and see a demented face of a child smiling up at Mai while its hands were wrapped around her ankle.

"Oh no...ahh…" Mai whimpers in fear trying to grab hold of something to get out. Arm slowly dragging, while her other hand is holding the edge of the manhole cover. The arms were stronger though, and yanked hard on Mai's legs as she loses her grip on the manhole cover. Slipping.

Racing a fast as he can. _Hold on Mai!_ Naru thinks. Naru just barely get to the manhole in time to grab Mai. Grabbing Mai's wrist, Naru struggles to keep hold of her, Mai looks up.

"Listen to me Mai, calmly put your foot onto the ladder, can you do that?" Naru says urging Mai to remain calm. Mai trying not to look at the thing hold onto one of her legs, raises her other leg and places her foot onto ladder wrung. Only for to break…

Suddenly losing grip on Mai's wrist, Naru leans forward to keep hold of her. _MAI_ Naru thinks as both Naru and Mai begin to fall.

Mai screaming as they fall.

 _To Be Continued_


	14. After School Hexer 7:8

**14**

 **Recap:**

" _Listen to me Mai, calmly put your foot onto the ladder, can you do that?" Naru says urging Mai to remain calm. Mai trying not to look at the thing hold onto one of her legs, raises her other leg and places her foot onto ladder wrung. Only for to break…_

 _Suddenly losing grip on Mai's wrist, Naru leans forward to keep hold of her. MAI Naru thinks as both Naru and Mai begin to fall._

 _Mai screaming as they fall._

 **Same Day**

Sitting up a little, Mai raises her sore wrist, she had landed on it. "I fell down the well in the last case too. Why does this keep happening to me?" Mai groans as she tries to move her wrist which felt like needles jabbing over and over again in her wrist.

"Are you alright?" a voice asks near Mai. Turning, Mai notices Naru. "Oh, Naru you fell down too?" Mai asks a little shocked thinking that Naru had lost his grip on her. Shaking his head Naru speaks, "Well you were holding onto my hand so tightly, kinda hard no to."

((Author-san: You liar Naru, you were holding onto her too tightly, but you'll never admit that.

Naru: Are you done?

Author-san waggles brows: Never! ))

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know the ladder would break. I guess someone will come rescue us soon." Mai says trying to keep positive.

"Did you tell anyone you'd be here?" Naru asks quietly.

"...No…" Mai says in a very tiny voice.

"Me neither." Naru replied.

Standing up, Mai sucks in a breath to hold onto her gasp, her wrist hurt her terribly. Looking up at the manhole entrance, Mai tries to yell, "Somebody! Help!"

Silence was all Mai's reply. "What possessed you to come down here anyway?" Naru asks.

Looks over to Naru, "Well you see, I heard a kid crying, and started looking around, and when I looked don here, this is where I heard the kid. I saw a kid down here and-" Mai suddenly stops suddenly, and looking around. No sign of a kid.

 _Of course, why didn't I think it strange? It's so dark and the kid was just glowing!_ Mai thought. Her cold fingers covering her mouth as she realized this.

"So now we know they've decided to attack you as well." Naru said quietly.

"Oh my gosh Nar! How can you be so calm in such a scary place, and gonna be night soon." Mai said a fearfully note in her tone.

 _Of course I have to be trapped down here with him. Why can't he comfort me or at least encourage me to be brave!_ Mai thinks, _Hold on a minute, if I think about it. It's like we're our own little world!_

"Feeling better now?" Naru asks. Blinking her eyes open, "Y-yeah" Mai said turning around to look at Naru. Just barely making out the little smile on his face, a blushes dances across Mai's face at seeing the smile.

"Could you tell i was feeling better?" Mai asked lowering herself down to sit carefully trying not to put weight on her wrist.

"Of course, you usually get depressed first, then you get mad, and you usually bounce back pretty fast." Naru replies.

"Gosh, how do you know that about me?" Mai asks curiously.

"Because it's written all over your face." Naru bluntly states. Mai's blush appears again on her face as Naru says that. Mai too concerned with her face doesn't notice Naru staring at her a little, and his eyes widen a little at the expression on Mai's face.

Quickly taking the chance, Naru pulls out a little 500 yen coin. "Wanna see my meet my pet?" Holding up his hand Naru speaks again, "Come on out here."

Flipping the yen in his hand it appears in front of Mai, "That's your pet? C'mon its just a pittly-little 500 yen" Mai comments, watching as Naru wiggles the yen in between his thumb and finger. The coin falls in his hand, and Naru holds his hand out, "You see, he hid because you made fun of him" Naru says a little smile on his face.

"No, it's just in your other hand!" Mai points at his other hand. Naru holds up his other hand as well, patting his shoulder and then patting his elbow Naru speaks, "Ahh, here you are." Pulling out the coin from his elbow.

Staring in astonishment, "How did you do it?" Mai asks awed, "Naru let me see it!" Mai holds out her hand.

"Catch" Naru challenges. Flipping his fingers tricking Mai into thinking he tossed a coin. ''Hey, you didn't even toss it!" Mai accuses.

"I guess your yelling scared him so much he had to hide again" Naru said holding out his hands again. "Naru, I did not yell," Mai replies in a huff.

Moving his hand to the groove of his neck, Naru pulls out the coin, "There you are…"

"Naru, you're really good at magic." Mai comments to Naru. Naru looks up, "You think its magic?"

"It is right?" Mai asks, a curious stare portraying it towards Naru.

"No its not." Naru mimics a little voice wiggling the coin between his fingers as if the coin was speaking.

Mai flinches back, "Whoa"

"You're not afraid of Mai are you?" Naru speaks to the coin.

"Hmhm"

"You don't have to be afraid of her. I promise she's not nearly as scary as she comes across" Naru spoke to the coin as if it were real.

Mai astonished and wowed speaks up, "Keep going Naru. That was great."

Naru puts the coin away, "I think he's ready to retire."

"Are feeling okay?" Mai asks leaning forward and placing a hand on Naru forehead. Naru's eyes widen as Mai touches his forehead in a gentle manner.

"Hm, you don't seem to have a fever.." Mai says quietly, and then realizes what she is doing. Heart fluttering, Mai backs away a bit, blushing.

"Sorry…" Mai says looking away for a moment.

Silences follows between them, only thing heard is water dripping into the canal where water is running in the sewer. The dripping water however distinctly sounded like footsteps for some reason.

Turning his head, Naru looks around. "Mai, whatever happens stay close, and keep calm," Naru says, moving closer to Mai pushing her behind him.

A groaning sound is heard as ghost goes through the ceiling lowering itself enough for the waist up to be seen. Shivering, Mai moves a little closer to Naru, feeling the warm heat of his back near her.

"The spirit couldn't have gotten much stronger in a day. Stay calm and we'll be just fine." Naru says whispering to Mai, but continues to stare at the spirit.

The spirit opens its mouth, and a strange dark object flows out. The spirit moves its hand and wraps it bone-like fingers around the object. Pulling out a small sickle, and blood pours out the spirits mouth down its upside down face, and dripping into the canal like water. The spirit smiles in its haunting way.

Gasping, Mai quivers in leaning back only to be stopped by a hand grabbing hers. Naru's hand laces with Mai's fingers with a warmth of reassuring passing through Mai's hand, and Naru whispers to Mai, "Don't move, you'll be fine"

Moving the spirit lowers itself and turning upright floating face to face with Naru. The eyes of the spirit remained blank and terrifying. Quivering in fear, Mai stares trying not to move. Wishing for help. Anyone.

Suddenly a force goes through Naru and Mai, shocking them both, as the spirit with the scythe is suddenly launched back, and sent flying through the walls. A feeling of familiar warmth and safety is leftover on Mai. Naru on the other hand is shaken, he's felt this presence before, but can't quit place its origins.

"What was tha-"

"Naru, are you down there?' called a voice that sounded familiarly like Lin's. Moving, Mai gets up carefully remembering her injured wrist.

"Hey, it Lin!" Mai said to Naru. Naru walks toward Mai and looks up at the entrance of the manhole. "That was quick, we need a rope or a ladder and a flashlight please?" Naru calls. Lin nods from where he is and moves.

"Hang on!" Lin calls tossing some long noted rope down and securing it. Climbing down Lin bring his flashlight with him. Once down at the bottom, he turns to look at Naru and Mai. Ready to help them both.

 _To Be Continued_


	15. After School Hexer 8:8

**s**

 **Recap:**

" _Hang on!" Lin calls tossing some long noted rope down and securing it. Climbing down Lin bring his flashlight with him. Once down at the bottom, he turns to look at Naru and Mai. Ready to help them both._

 **Same Day**

After Lin, Mai, and Naru looked around the sewers a bit and found more hedogata than they could count, they made their way out of the manhole. Naru noticing Mai being careful of her wrist turned.

"Is your wrist hurt?" Naru asks Mai. Mai looks up a little surprised, "Oh, it nothing much, I'll get it taken care of later."

"See that you do. I don't want to have to cut your pay." Naru state walking away with some of the hitogata in his arms. Mai glares bristling with anger. Lin walks past Mai, not a word passing his lips as Mai bristles at Naru's comment.

 **Time Skip**

"Ya'know. It's kinda impressive that there are this many hitogata. I would never think to look at the sewer." Monk spoke impressed.

"There's Mai's doll, and also Miss Hara, myself, and Mr. Yoshino were found among the pile." Naru spoke out loud.

"Our names weren't there?" Monk asks.

"Hmph, well I guess that's a relief," Ayako sniffs finishing up the bandage wrap on Mai's wrist.

"I don't know, I kinda feel left out." Monk says a little miffed at being excluded.

"Now we have to burn the hitogata and throw the ashes in the river, and the power of the enmi will be broken," Naru stated.

Snapping the med kit shut, "Do you believe this will stop the hexer?" Ayako interjects.

"We're not even completely sure who it is." Monk states. Mai interrupts the stare off between Ayako and Monk, "Know who its not, it's not Kazai that's who!"

"Mai, c'mon this is really getting old." Ayako says sighing in frustration as if dealing with a child. Feeling miffed Mai looks away from Ayako.

Looking down, Naru shivers, "Hey Naru what's wrong?" Monk asks finally noticing Naru unnatural paleness.

Naru doesn't answer, and remains still. "Naru?" Monk asks touching Naru's shoulder, but then Monk felt nothing under his arm as Naru fell over onto the floor. Like slow motion. Gasping, Mai stands up and races around and checks on Naru. Lin right behind Mai with his phone in hand calling the ambulance.

 **Day 5**

The morning had been spent burning the hitogata, gathering the ash and sending it down the river nearby. Mai struggling with her anxieties thought about Naru, and how he fainted.

 _We destroyed the hitogata, but we still don't who the Hexer is. Who would put a curse on me, Masako, and Naru?_

Ayako pours the ashes of the hitogata into the river they stood near. Mai continued to stand there unsure of the situation itself. Her thoughts going everywhere before making a decision.

 **Time Skip**

Standing in the Biology classroom with Miss Abusuna and Kazai, Mai faces them head on.

"How is Mister Shibuya?" Miss Abusuna asked gently.

"I don't know. I haven't heard from the hospital yet." Mai start."You know if anything bad happens to Naru, I won't forgive whomever is responsible." Mai stated.

"Oh? And you think that's me, don't you? You think I cursed you. You, and Masako Hara, and your boss, Mr. Shibuya! You think I did the same thing to Mr. Yoshima and the other people who got hurt! And then I making all these scary things happening around here." Kazai's voice raises as she continues to speak. "Why don't you just come out and say I'm guilty!"

"I can't!" Mai yells back, "Cause I never really believed you are. It's not very logical, but I can just feel it in my heart. So defend yourself it's not you! Kazai you know you're not the kind of person who would cast curse or hurt people. So why won't you say it?" Mai asks frantically.

Kazai trembles as she starts to speak only to be interrupted by another student barging into the room, "Um..Excuse me, Miss Abusuna. I just wanted to tell Mai she got a call about Mr. Shibuya."

"Naru called?" Mai asked turning around.

 **Time Skip to the Hospital!**

"Are you sure this is where Naru is? It doesn't have his name on it?" Ayako asks as they stood in front of the door. Monk shrugs, "This is the number Lin told me it was."

Monk knocks on the door. "Come in." calls a deep voice. Lin.

Entering the room, Monk and Ayako spot Naru sitting in a hospital bed while Lin is standing a little ways away from him to the left.

"Sup Lin?" Monk says nonchalantly before turning, "Hey Naru!"

Ayako looks to Naru, _Uch, talk about a fashion overhaul_ , Ayako stiffles a giggle rising within her, _I like him in white._ Monk speaks first, "So how ya feelin' man?"

"It was just mild anemia, nothing worth talking about. What did you do with the hitogata?" Naru asks dismissing his himself and onto the next subject.

"We burned them up and threw the ashes into the river like you told us to." Monk replies, "Now all that's left is whoever made them."

"I'm almost positive I've figured that one out." Naru states. Monk and Ayako blink in surprise, "You have proof that it's the Kazai girl?" Monk questions.

"Of course, who else would it be?" Ayako asks dismissively.

"I'd like to meet with the culprit and have a little chat." Naru closes his book. "Then we can close this case and move onto something else. You two could go now." Naru finishes.

"Wait a sec! We just barely go here Naru!" Ayako burst outs whilst Monk also comments, "You mean your not even going to let us in on who we've been looking for?"

"We need to handle this carefully, that's all." Naru replies.

"Well guess what? I've made a commitment to this case just like you." Monk states loudly. "I'd like to know who the bastard is that we have been hunting down."

"You're out of your mind if you think I'm going to back out now when we are so close to the truth." Ayako also states her piece.

Suddenly before anyone could continue, Mai burst through the door, "OH NARU! You're okay…" Mai says blatantly nearly crumbling to the floor in relief.

Another student walks into the room, "Yuko? Why are you here?" Monk asks the girl.

Naru interrupts, "I asked her to come. Is Kazai with you?" Naru asks.

"Yeah, she's here." Yuko, the student moves out of the doorway, replies. Kazai enters the room and stops near the door. A chilling air in the room seems to appear, but before it could increase anymore, Miss Abusuna enters.

"Hello? Please excuse me, I hope I'm not intruding on everyone." Miss Abusuna speaks in her usual quiet manner. Naru nods to her.

"I have a couple of questions." Naru begins. "The first one is for Yuko and Kazai. Did either of you hear of me being an onmyouji from talking to Mei?" Naru asks.

"Being a what?" Yuko asks in confusion. Kazai blinks, "Yeah, I did, but so what?"

"Did you pass that information along to anyone?" Naru fires next.

"What the hell kind of difference would it make if I told anybody?" Kazai fires back. " Why are you asking me these stupid questions? Just say I'm guilty! Just say I like to curse people!" Kazai yells in anger, obviously frustrated.

"Kazai stop!" Mai speaks anxiously.

"I'm not stupid. Why else would you have asked me to come here." Kazai stated boldly.

"I need you to answer the question." Naru blinks unperturbed. "You must have told someone I was an onmyouji. Now who was it?" Naru grounds out cruelly.

"I suppose Kazai did confide to me that she'd heard that." Miss Abusuna interrupts. "But please rest assured, I haven't spoke with anyone else." Miss Abusuna gently blinks.

"I have just one more question to ask." Naru turns the page in his book. "Where are you from, Miss Abusuna?" Naru asks not looking at her.

"I'm from Fukushima." Miss Abusuna answers. "But why do you ask?" Miss Abusuna asks in curiosity her gentle demeanor remaining so.

Setting his book down, "Fukushima. Thank you very much." Naru says. "The case is solved. I believe I have a complete picture of the events at Yuasa and the person whose behind them." Naru states without emotion in his features.

A tense air in the room arises, "You know who did it?" Kazai blinks in shock, and hope lighting in her eyes, but the fear and anxiety within her squash the feelings down quickly.

"You figured it out from those questions?" Monk asks surprised. Naru nods, IT's really not that hard if you consider the facts of the case. We're dealing with Zuzo, Enmi, or if the hitogata are found and disposed of properly, the hex should be broken." Naru speaks carefully.

"Okay, so who is it?" Monk asks leaning forward in pure curiosity.

"You're trying to say it's me, that I did it. Aren't you?!" Kazai speaks out disruptively. An expression of defensive anger, but sadness and anxiety with fear was placed underneath the wall she created.

"Calm down." Naru says closing his eyes slightly. "It's not you."

Nearly everyone in the room either blinks back in shock or jolts in surprise as Naru continues, "I doubt you even know how to make a have the skill to perform the curse. Therefore we can rule you out-"

"Alright, then who is it?" Ayako speaks, her impatience showing. "Yeah, quit stalling Naru, who is it?" Monk follows Ayako's words with his own.

"Our Hexer…" Naru looks up and stares at the person, "is Miss Abusuna."

"Inside a manhole on the school grounds, we found hitogata with my name, Mai, and Miss Hara as well as Mister Yoshino and many other people at the school." Naru continues to stare at Miss Abusuna. "You were the one who made them, aren't you, Miss Abusuna?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Miss Abusuna speaks quietly, "What on earth is a hitogata?"

"A straw doll used to cast a Zuzo Hex. If there are any more out there, please tell me where to find the find them?" Naru asks politely. "And I want you to promise never to make another one again." Naru states, his face a mixture of confidence and assurity.

"How could I make such a promise when I have done nothing wrong." Miss Abusuna states, her face completely calm.

"You are guilty, Miss Abusuna." Naru says still looking at her.

"There must be some confusion."

"All of the evidence points to your involvement."

"And what sort of proof do you have?"

"You're wrong!" Kazai interrupts. "I caused all of this to happen. I'm the one who is guilty!" Kazai cries out a look of cold truth seemingly in her eyes.

"The victims hurt. Rejected you. They publicly ridiculed you and attacked your psychic powers." Naru speaks carefully, no emotion in his voice. "The motivation for someone to start the curses of course would have been the Kazai Panic."

"Then correct me if I'm wrong, wouldn't that make Kazai more of a suspect then I am?" Miss Abusuna smirked, her eyes remaining dark however. "She even confessed to you just now, didn't she?" Miss Abusuna said, a feeling of betrayal passes over Kazai.

"Kazai is immediately ruled out, because of her relationship with Miraima." Naru states.

"Really?" someone asks.

"Yes, they were in Liberal Arts together before Kazai quit and joined the Biology club." Naru explains and turns to Yuko for confirmation.

"Is that true Kazai?" Yuko asks looking at Kazai.

"For a little while in my 2nd year." Kazai confessed looking down. Her emotions going astray. "It was weird when Miriama yelled at her that time." Yuko spoke up. "We were all kind of shocked to see her speak to an upperclassman in such a nasty way."

"If our culprit knew someone on a personal level she wouldn't have gone to the trouble of putting a blank curse in the desk." Naru explains. "So why did she do it? Why would someone choose to curse a seat instead of a person? It's simple the hexer didn't know Miraima nor what she looked like."

"Based on what you've just said I don't think you have enough evidence to convict me. I could have asked around if I wanted to know who it was." Miss Abusuna says a little giggle slipping out.

"Following Miraima's complaint, those who've denied the existence of psychic abilities banded together and made their feelings known. By that point you and others were made to feel isolated. Would you really have felt okay to ask around?" Naru asks, leaving the question in the air.

"We also have to consider the names used. Three people outside of Yuasa High School were targets of hexes. That would be Mai, Hara Masako, and then myself." Naru remains unblinking as he stares at Miss Abusuna. "Besides Miss Hara, who is a celebrity everyone knows of. There is a limited number of people who my name or Mai's name for the matter. Speaking of myself, I can remember disclosing my full name to the school principal, and then to you in the lab room where we first met. The principal doesn't know Mai's name. And that would leave you, as the only person who would know all three of our proper names, Miss Abusuna."

"Why would I put a curse on you? What kind of motive could I possibly have? I don't even know you." Miss Abusuna asks her expression changing to offended.

"A few minutes ago, you had said that Kazai had talked to Mai, who told her that I was an onmyouji, isn't that right?" Naru asks calmly. "Yes? And?" Miss Abusuna states back.

"Zuzo hexes come from onmyodo…" Naru starts off.

 **Time Skip Past This Long Explanation**

 _ ***dies of even attempting to write everything.***_

"As an onmyouji, I can counter your hexes. Therefore, this is why you went after me." Naru finishes.

"If that is true, then why would I bring Mai into it?" Miss Abusuna asks a dainty smile on her lips.

"Mai has demonstrated unusually sharp intuition on this case. For example, she was the first person to declare that Kazai was innocent." Naru narrows his eyes. "You were afraid people would start to believe her. So you put a hex on her as well."

"You have also passed on your knowledge for bending spoons to Kazai. For example, no one would have known about the bending spoons on a chair." Lin steps forward with a fairly big packet in his hands. "You have remarkable knowledge on psychic abilities and phenomena. With some interest in some specialized fields as well. I began to suspect your involvement with Kazai wasn't for philanthropic purposes. So followed my hunch and started poking around at some old papers. I found an article in Fukushima about a psychic craze of children who could bend spoons, and among them was a little girl named Abusuna Kai. But as much as the media loved them, they soon began to look down on the children and call them fakes. Questioning their legitimacy, one of the girls who came forward from the Fukushima Prefecture, her names was Abusuna Kai. A-"

"I was a fake! I really could do it! I really did bend those spoons and a lot of people saw it! It's just...sometimes it was easy, and other times it wasn't. Then he showed, a reporter, ridiculing all of us, being cruel and rude. None of the other adults said anything, including my own parents!" Miss Abusuna suddenly burst out, the anger in her eyes clear as she stared down at the floor. "I thought if I fail, my parent's would call me a liar. So just once, I thought I could use a trick one of the other kids who shared the same abilities had shown me. I was so nervous and afraid after I heard others whispering at me. No one was there to tell us it was okay to say you couldn't do it, because they wanted the attention so much...so much. All I wanted to do was prove we weren't lying or faking out abilities." Miss Abusuna whispered near the end, her hair covering parts of her face, but the sight of tears dripping from her chin was easy enough a sight.

"I apologize. It's a shame for Japan to have left the reputation of ESP and Psychic Research in the hands of the media. There were no credible research institutions at the time to determine whether there was real truth to the children's abilities or not." Naru places the magazine he held down. "This should never have been left to the court of public opinion. The media will always care more about headlines, than truth."

Kazai stares at her sensei, an expression of surprise, but something else…. "Did you really do it" she asks, her voice slightly shaking from all her tears, and stress.

"At first, I only wanted to defend Kazai's talent. But then it got crazy and people started saying things like "Why don't you really help that girl, instead of encouraging her" and asking me how I could call myself a sensei."

Naru never removes his attention from Miss Abusuna. "And so ...?" Miss Abusuna didn't reply. "About ten years ago, an unusual car wreck on a small street near a Tokyo Publishing Firm. The driver whose erratic steering caused the accident gave a detailed description to the police. He's quoted saying he saw "a disembodied hand appeared before my eyes out fo nowhere." Everyone in the room flinched, almost exactly the same as Mr. Yoshino's accident. "The man who caused the accident also happened to be the reporter who published your story."

"Are you accusing me of that too?" Miss Abusuna asked, her face shadowed in her hair.

"It certainly seems likely, but if you did cause this, then there is no way the degree of attacks from the Hitogata you made was meant to be a warning if that is what you were trying to do." Naru states. "Luckily no one has died yet, but it's only a matter of time. If we hadn't fond the Hitogata in time, someone would have been injured."

"It would have been tragic." Miss Abusuna finally spoke. "Sometimes I wonder if someone had died, they all would have learned a lesson. About respecting things that can't be explained by using science." Standing, she made her way towards a vase without flowers.

Mai stared at the woman her thoughts running wild, realizing people were afraid of things they couldn't understand, becoming divided. Creating chaos in a place where people should be learning.

"Lin!"

Everyone flinches suddenly, Lin moving quickly towards Miss Abusuna. Ripping the flowers from the vase, staring at Lin in shock, "What are you doing?! Don't ruin them!" Stopping he hands the flowers back to her, some were slightly bent. "Oh you ruined them." She spoke somberly, a little shaken at his outburst before realizing what he thought she had done.

"Did you think I put one of those things in there? That's rude! You've no proof of your accusations." Miss Abusuna glares at them feeling offended by Lin and Naru's actions. She stomped out of the room, beckoning for the girls to follow, hesitantly Kazai, and the other student leaves.

"Are we just going to leave her?" Monk asks, pointing his finger in the direction of the door.

"She's right, we have no proof of her doing anything." Mai speaks up quietly interjecting into the situation.

"She's learned her lesson." Naru states. "She won't do anything, but if she does, all was can do it wait to gather the evidence for it."

 **Several Days Later . . .**

Mai breathes heavily, she had been sitting there for over an hour pressing buttons. "Whoa...to miss that many." John comments, staring.

"All of them. She missed all of them." Miss Hara states, a feeling of accomplishment in her eyes as she witnesses the failure of Tachibana Mai.

"It's very impressive." Ayako sneaks in, with Monk giggling on the sidelines.

Shoulders slumping, Mai leans back slightly defeated, feeling as if she had done something wrong. "I knew it. Everyone…" Naru lifts his head up from staring at his laptop. "Mai is a latent psychic."

"A what?" Mai looks up surprised.

"You've attempted to guess which of the buttons will light up over a thousand times now and every time you've not hit it once. To not get a single hit is almost a mathematical impossibility. It's clear her sharp instincts weren't a coincidence." Naru explains, looking at Mai, a strange glint in his eyes.

"Well, I knew she was a rockstar a long time ago." Monk interjects. "There was at that time she fell into the well and had that trippy dream. Or when she saw the kid in the Dollhouse Investigation."

"Actually that could be true, Mai is extraordinarily sensitive when it comes to people with intent to do harm. She has a very natural sense of self-preservation." Naru continues to click at the keyboard of his laptop. "Much like a wild animal being able to sniff out friend from foe."

"So, while Mai looks all innocent on the outside, she's all jungle cat on the inside?" Ayako asks, teasing Mai.

Ayako laughing at her own joke, others joining in. Mai growing angry turns on Naru, an angry expression clear on her face.

"Who are you calling an animal! If that is what makes me an animal, then I guess bending spoons makes you a hairy gorilla!" Mai snorts out.

"What are you talking about?" Lin speaks up.

"Hey! Mai…" Naru says, looking up at her from his laptop.

Clearly angered, she turns her head from Naru, without an ounce of regret fro doing what she did. _Take that Naru the Narcississt!_ She thought.

"You need to be more careful." Lin speaks, scolding Naru.

"I know…"

"Apparently you don't!"

"I know what your going to say, I won't do it again." Naru promises.

"Hold on, what's this about?" Monk asks, a silly grin on his face.

"Naru, if you have really been hiding that little ability away, I'm dying to see you do it." Ayako says, a cheeky grin on her lips. "No way are we letting you of the hook!"

Sighing, Naru leans forward grabbing the spoon, Lin jolts in his seat, "Naru!" he scolds like a mother hen catching her child doing something they've been countless times not to.

"I have no choice." He holds up the spoon and bends it in his hand.

"Hah!

"That was amazing!"

"How did you manage that."

"Alright, Naru, you may be able to fool everyone else, but you can't fool me!" Monk declares. "Check this out. You support the handle of the spoon in the palm of your hand where your pointer finger and thumb fold. Try it." Monk explains.

John picking up his own spoon does as he explains and stares in wonderment at the spoon he bends in his hand.

"The best way to play a Trickster is to know all the tricks behind the play." Naru states, as everyone in the room stares in wonder.

Mai stares, _Man I thought I was starting to figure it, but now….I don't know. Mei, I wish you were here, you would have figured him in no time._ Mai thought staring at the row of buttons in front of her lost in her mind.

 _Who was the one who aided Masako?_

 _Was it really Miss Abusuna who made those Hitogata's?_

 _Will Mei show herself? Who is Mei really?_

 _What are the letters Lin writes everyday?_

 _Will Mai ever figure out who Naru is?_

 _Stay tuned for the next episode!_

 **The After School Hexer Episode**


	16. Ghost Story in the Park 1:1

**Episode 3:**

 **Ghost Story in the Park**

"...so that's pretty much it."

"She'll have better luck to the case to the police." Naru replies with a beat of silence in between. "If there is nothing else, would you mind making some tea?"

Six months have passed since the Afterschool Hexer case, nothing in particular from other cases have happened since, the last few have actually real reason, and nothing of supernatural means. All in all, it has been quite quiet.

"Yes, Sir!" Mai responds, turning and heading towards the kitchen. Humming to herself, as she was boiling tea, she stopped noticing one of the types of tea in the cupboard.

 _Peppermint. Her favorite._ Mai thought, her slightly happy mood diminishing, _Mei, what happened to you?_

Turning around as the water started to boil, completely quiet now. Her mood slightly down, then she shook her head, slapping her cheeks lightly. _No, no, no! I can't be like this. She wouldn't want me to be so down in the dumps!_ Mai thought, pouring the tea into a cup, and placing a sugar cube in it.

"Here's your tea, boss." Mai smiled, placing it in front of Naru.

"Thank you." Naru comments without lifting his eyes up from the book he read. "You can go now…" he stated breaking Mai from her daze.

Stepping out of the room, she stopped Lin, "Hey Lin?"

"Hm? What is it?" he asks.

"I was just wondering if you'd like some tea?" Mai asks before she could another word out. Lin turns back around and continues to walk forward.

"No, thank you."

Sighing, she shrugs suddenly, _he really doesn't like me…_ Mai thought somberly, _oh Mei, what do I do?_ Mai shook her head again. Not realizing her new habit of constantly asking for help from someone no longer around her.

The door suddenly opens, the one to enter the building into the office. "Good Afternoon." speaks a familiar voice. Hara Masako, famous psychic medium in Japan, a celebrity.

"Masako! Long time no see! How are you?" Mai greets happily, forgetting about her somber thoughts.

"Is Naru here?" Masako asks completely ignoring Mai's greetings, frowning on the inside, _Nice to see you too! OH you make me so angry Hara Masako!_ She thought. "Sorry, I just decided to drop in, because there's a case I've come across that I think Naru might be interested in." Masako explains, raising the sleeve of her kimono to cover her mouth, hiding her sly smile.

 **Time Skip**

"So what is it that you wanted to talk about?" Naru asks,

"A friend from the TV station has specifically requested for you aid. Apparently there has been a strange phenomenon that's been interfering with the production of a new show." Masako explains, sipping some tea.

"There have been hundreds of cases about spirits appearing inside film studios." He remarks without hesitation.

"That's just haven't filmed anything in the studio." Masako replies looking up to Naru across from her seat. "It's at this park, everytime they shoot there...without fail. The actors are suddenly doused in water without explanation."

"That sounds exactly like what happened to my friend, Matsuka." Mai comments from where she stands.

"So you've heard of it. There has been a number of reports dating back as far as six months ago." Masako informs.

"Sounds to me like kids having some fun." He slips out.

"I thought so too. However, there has been no evidence of anyone else being around causing such incidents." Masako reflects back to Naru. "Since the only evidence is the victims and their wet clothes, the case is a mystery."

"The culprit wouldn't have to be nearby."

"That's exactly what I told the director yesterday, but he replied with the water appearing directly from the sky out of nowhere." Masako interjects calmly. "That's everything I know, what do you think Naru?"

"I would recommend they either change locations or halt their shooting altogether."

"The script calls for that specific park, and halting the production would cost millions of dollars.."

"That's none of my concern."

"Look I owe the director a favor, so I would really like to work this out somehow. You can understand that, right Naru."

Mai smirks, _Good luck, he only takes cases he wa-_

"Which park is it?" Naru asks.

 _Say what?!_ Mai interjects on the inside, totally miffed.

 **Day Two**

"So this is the location?" Monk asks.

Naru, Masako, Monk, Mai, John, and Lin all stood at one of the entryways of the park. A pretty wooded area leading to the sound sof children playing and romantic couples.

"This one seems a bit odd, don't you think?" John asks, looking around, blues eyes staring curiously.

"I know. Spiritually activity that attacks only couples." Monk replies.

Naru turning slightly, comments, "We have yet to determine if it's a spirit or not."

"I assume that's what we're about to investigate, right?" Monk asks, a cheeky grin on his face.

"Where's Matsuzaki?" Masako asks looking around.

"I called her, but I guess she isn't coming. Or she could be late." Mai answers, also looking around the area for the familiar tall woman.

"You know how she is!" Monk says, facing them. "She'll waltz in here and say something like "This is clearly the work of an earth spirit!" Monk mimics Ayako raising his hand in the air with his other hand on his hip.

Giggling, "Whoa, Monk that's almost exactly like Ayako." Mai states covering her mouth with her hand.

"This is clearly the work of an earth spirit." a familiar female voice spoke behind Monk and John. Staring at Ayako, most start laughing.

"Care to fill me in on what's so funny?" Ayako asks, a clear frown on her pretty features.

Naru, interrupting the fun, speaks up, "Now that we're all here, let's begin the investigation." Becoming serious, Mai looks to Naru. "This is a case about a phenomenon that only happens under specific circumstances. Which means that you all will have to-"

"Hah! We know, we'll have to go exercise the spirit, get to the point." Ayako interjects, sighing dramatically.

Monk looks around for a moment, a slight crease in his brow, "I'm not about to do my ritual in front of all these families…"

"For this case, exorcisms will not be necessary." Masako looks up, her words simple, but to the point.

"What exactly do you plan for us to do?" John asks lookignt o Masako for explanation. (Oh John...How I foolish…)

"The plan is for you all to act as live bait." She says simply. "The term sounds worse than what it actually is. It's the quickest way for us to draw out the spirit."

"I have a feeling this was your goal from the start, wasn't it Masako?" Ayako comments, a grin on lips just as Masako raises her hand to cover her face.

"Now, we just have to divide ourselves into three bait couples, and one of us will watch for any suspicious signs." Masako explains, ignoring Ayako.

Monk moves slightly over to Mai, "Hey, Mai. Here's your big chance to score a date with Naru." Monk whispers, slyly. (I can't help but squee at this, always the helper, but the last to receive everything besides John of course, poor Monk.)

"Okay, I'm in!" Mai calls happily.

"Alright, I think Naru and I would look good together. I'm the only one who doesn't look too odd next to him. Don't you think...Naru?" Ayako asks, looking up at him, gently touching his chin in a seductive way.

Mai internally screams, _Ayako?!_

"Unfortunately, Miss Hara and I are a team already, considering I am most familiar with her mediumship, I can be ready at any time she says there something here." Naru states as Masako steps forward, again her sleeve hiding the grin on her lips of scoring Naru.

As if degrading away, Mai slumps a little, sitting down at a bench. _Oh, Mei...how does one handle competition?_ She thought to herself.

"It's not fair…" Ayako grumbles. "What's so great about her…"

"Have you considered the possibility that Masako has blackmailed him into this?" She leans over to Monk and Mai. "Clearly, she must have some dirt on him or else he would have chosen me."

In unison, Monk and Mai comment whilst shrugging, "Jeez, get over yourself.."

 _Smack!_

"Not to change the subject, but aren't any of you surprised he even accept this kind of case?" John asks after Ayako whacks Monk and Mai on top of the head.

"Yeah, I found it a bit strange myself." Monk responds.

"He refused when I told him about it, but when Masako asked him, he changed his mind." Mai replies smartly, clearly miffed by the situation. Oh what can a young high school maiden do when she likes such a smart, but emotionally dense boy.

"I knew, she is blackmailing him." Ayako grumbles, not noticing Masako moving towards them.

"Everyone. If you don't take this more seriously, we'll never be able to draw out the spirit." Masako states, taking her anger out on them, rejected after speaking with Naru.

"Should we be making out or something?" Monk replies, clearly misunderstanding what he was supposed to do.

"What about you Masako, this is your big chance." Ayako crosses her arms. "You might as well kiss him."

Masako blushes violently, "Even the thought of that is totally unprofessional" Taking a deep breath before looking back at the four of them. "A-Anyway, we need to change some things. Split up into couples and act independently of each other." Masako orders before turning and leaving.

"If only I could team up with Lin, then I would have some actual motivation…" Ayako sighs, eyeing the tall, dark haired man sitting at a bench throwing bread to birds.

"So you like guys that quiet?" Mai asks curiously.

"Only the hot ones." Ayako replies.

"Of all the days you opt out of something over there, you lucky dog…" Monk comments to himself looking over at Lin.

 **Time Skip**

Teaming up, Mai and Monk went to observe the birds keeping close to Lin whilst John and Ayako went to play frisbee, acting like a couple...kind of.

Observing the people in front of her, Masako's mind suddenly shifted to the time she was pushed down the stairs during the After School Hexer Case over six months ago.

She remembered the voice, and the hands of a spirit protecting her head from injury. The kind voice of a female, a woman, it was the spirit that had been around since the Dollhouse Case.

"Have you found anything on the spirit I asked about?" Naru spoke suddenly asking about the very thing she was thinking of.

"It seems the spirit is quite protective, it's a woman for sure, she certainly saved me when I was pushed down the stairs." Masako replied, lifting her sleeve up.

"Yes, you told me. Do you remember what the spirit said to you?"

"You'll be fine, little one."

"Anything else?"

"Nothing, it still seem to hide itse- Naru the spirit is here!" Masako states suddenly turning, and heading in a random direction.

Chasing after her, Naru spotted Masako heading straight for Mai and Monk where they were with the birds.

"Their so cute, look a that one Monk, it's eating right out of your hand, so chubby!" Mai comments.

"Yeah def-" Suddenly all the birds fly off.

"That was strange."

"Yeah. . . Why is it so quiet all of a sudden?" Monk asks looking around.

The area they stood in was eerily quiet, scooting a little closer to Monk, Mai looks around, the sound of bushes rustling frightens her. Jumping, she quick steps into Monk's chest clinging to him in fright.

"It's just a cat. No worries." Monk comments looking down at Mai.

"Oh, that's good." Mai replies, then flinches, looking up.

Water splashes on top of both of them suddenly. "Agh! You gotta be kidding me!" Monk comments, soaking wet.

"Miss Hara! Mai!" Naru calls, suddenly stopped by Masako.

"It's here, right behind Mai. It's a woman. She's young looks to be in her mid-twent-es…" Masako manages out before fainted suddenly.

"Miss Hara!" John calls out running forward with Ayako and Lin close behind.

"I don't know what happened, she just collaps-"

Giggles erupted from Masako, lifting herself up suddenly, "Serves you right!" she calls, everyone stares in shock.

"What's wrong with her? Did she hit her head when she fainted and turned into a crazy person?" Mai asks confused. "She's become possessed…" Naru replies, arm's crossed.

"The spirits taken over her body. " Ayako explains when Mai looked up confused at Naru. Giggling Masako continues to laugh hysterically.

Suddenly, Possessed Masako stops laughing, spotting Naru. "Ooooo, he's hot. I would have totally done anything to date him if I was still alive." she comments, holding Naru's hand and rubbing against wantonly.

"Well, she's not one to mince words."

"It's hilarious to hear that coming out of Masako's mouth."

Trembling in anger, Mai glared at the Possessed Masako. "Now tell me truthfully spirit. Are you the raining down water on couples?" Naru asks trying to ignore the way she rubbed herself against him, he needs to buy time for information.

"Yes, that's me. They can just die of pneumonia for all I care. "

"But why would you want that?"

"Because I hate them. I hate them coming here and flaunting their love in front of me. Why must they mock me when I hurt so much." She responded dramatically laying on the ground, Possessed Masako turns away from them as she explains.

"But what is it that's causing it?" Mai asks only to be grabbed by the hand by the Possessed Masako.

"Oh thank you, I'll tell you every detail." The Possessed Masako says, tears flooding down her face. "This very park is the place where I first set my eyes on him. We would often meet here on the most romantic of dates, everyone would become so jealous over how close we were. But then…" Possessed Masako turned a scary face on her feature, Mai flinched while Monk clutched onto her. "He cheated on me…I caught him on a date with another woman, he dumped water on me, and humiliated me in front of so many people."

"This guy must be the scum of the planet!" Mai comments, enraged by the audacity of some men.

"You can say that again." Possessed Masako glowers. "I was so lonely and depressed by what he had done, the humiliation was horrible when everyone spoke to me, they all made fun of me behind my back." Looking down, her shoulders slumped. "It was almost six months ago."

"Which is when the first occurrence happened?" Naru buts in.

"Now I'm stuck in this awful limbo." She replies completely ignoring Naru.

"So, why didn't you just go up to this guy and haunt him directly?" Mai asks.

"Now Mai, that wouldn't be a very good idea." John states.

Ayako glares, "Sounds to me like this creep needs to have a scare or two put in him." Completely ruining John's words.

"That's what I thought." Possessed Masako says from her slumped posture turning around. "I did try, but everytime I did something, he wouldn't notice. He was totally dense...I was a total failure."

"This guy seems pretty insensitive." Monk comments shaking his head, where have the men in this world gone.

"I couldn't bear going through this pain alone." Possessed Masako turns to Ayako and John, who were standing closest to each other. "So, I decided to haunt all the couples that came here and let them know how I feel." She waved her sleeved hand, water suddenly came crashing down on top of Ayako and John.

"Damnit.." Ayako grumbles.

"Was that really necessary." John asks slumping his shoulders, eyes shut as he stood there soaked in water next to Ayako.

"Hahaha! Serves you right!" Possessed Masako calls.

"Stop it!" Mai speaks up. "Attacking random people just because your mad at some jerk is just going to make everyone mad at you. Is that what you want?"

"What's with you Mai? Why're you so worked up?" Monk asks suddenly.

"Well, I...I just can't stand grudges...I had this older friend who was a mentor to me and she was cheated on by another friend, she couldn't let her grudge go to the point she started a huge fight. It was so sad." Mai explains looking down. "Life is too short." Mai speaks remembering something.

" _Why do poeple do that, Mei-nee-chan?"_

" _Because people have emotions, and sometimes our emotions get in the way, you'll experience this too, Little Bird."_

" _But I don't get it, why Auntie leave then?"_

" _Life's too short, she wanted to forget and have something new to look forward to, keep that in mind. Alright, Mai?"_

" _Alright!"_

The words of Mei floated into her head, memories, happy ones could be seen in her mind's eye. "You know, she's right. If you keep this up, you'll become what's known as a sitebound spirit." Ayako comments.

"Trust us, you'll be much happier crossing over now, than trying to get even with random couples." Monk sighs, scratching the back of his head.

"If you'd like that, there's still time." John puts his two sense in.

"Are you all in some nerdy ghost club?" Possessed Masako asks. Everyone groans simultaneously.

Naru steps forward, "So what do you think? I would imagine, residing in limbo like this gets old after a while."

Looking down in thought, "Maybe it is time I moved on…" she whispers.

"Wait, even though I don't believe in holding a grudge, crossing over now would be sweeping it under the rug." Mai, slumps a little in frustration. "Well, it's not fair for the guy to get away with it, and I think you deserve some closure." Mai spouts out.

"You shouldn't worry, what goes around, comes around." Monk tries to interject to stop the strange situation Mai was started.

"He'll get his just deserved soon enough." John speaks up, quickly understanding the situation at hand.

"It's all up to you." Mai says looking up at Possessed Masako.

Looking to Mai, Possessed Masako suddenly freezes, "It's him…" she points at a man in a light brown parka and jeans walking with a smile on his face.

"I wanna teach that dirtbag a lesson he'll never forget." Possessed Masako grumbles, trembling in anger.

"But you've already tried that before, how will it work this time?" Ayako asks.

Gasping in excitement, Mai smile deviously, "I have an idea."

 **Time Skip**

Walking along, the man in the brown parka passes by a stranger, "Excuse me." the stranger in the green jacket says. "You recently did something extremely cruel to someone who cared about you very much."

"Huh?" He turns to the green jacket man. "I sense an evil aura surrounding him." another voice spoke.

"I can see it, the spirit of woman who was lead to suicide by you." a third voice spoke.

"Who are you people? I don't know what the hell your talking about!" the man in the brown parka yells at them.

"You practically killed her." the green jacketed stranger states.

"It's said a woman's curse lasts a hundred generations." a woman with long dark auburn hair speaks cryptically.

"You should have her exorcised as soon as possible" the third stranger in a brown jacked speaks up, his blue eyes dark in the mood.

"You must have me mistaken for someone else. I-I mean, why would I need someone for an exorcism." the man in the parka stutters just a woman in a kimono steps forward.

"Hey, your...you're from TV-" He stops speaking entirely, water pouring down on his head. He violently pushes the water away, "What the hell?"

Looking up a woman in the kimino, he recognizes the spirit. "AAh, please spare me! I didn't mean to hurt you I swear." He cowers on the ground in fright.

After everything the woman crossed over without hesitation, grateful for their help. Returning Masako back to normal.

"Mai you were awesome today" Monk compliments.

Grinning, "Aw, thank you, Monk." Mai replies.

Ayako smirks, "Let's not forget the hilarious performance Masako performed."

Masako looks up from sipping her tea, "What did I do?"

"You waltz up to Naru and started to hug him! Wantonly cuddling him!" Monk says imitating her actions when she was possessed.

"Then you topped it off with a big ol' smooch!" Ayako adds in.

Blushing frantically, Masako looks down, "I kissed him, seriously?" she asked, covering her face in embarrassment with her sleeve.

"No, she didn't, why would you lie to her face like that!" Mai butts in suddenly.

"Wait your lying to me?" Masako asks shocked.

"Well, you did hug him and paw him for awhile." Ayako responds.

Leaning back in relief, "But I didn't kiss him, is that right?" she asks, shutting her eyes, sighing.

Glaring at Masako, _I would never let you near him like that!_ Mai thought.

 _Clack_

"You're all still here?" Naru comments entering the lounge. "Is there nothing better to do?"

"We just love your company." Ayako snarks harshly. "Must we remind you why you finished your investigation early?"

Naru turns to Ayako, "While I do appreciate your aid, I do have to wonder how you have so much free time to laze around here after work." He remarks without hesitation.

Yelling at him in anger John and Monk hold Ayako back as Masako stands, "Naru I would like to buy dinner as thanks for accepting the case." She invites Naru.

"That sounds nice." He replies, Mai flinches in shock.

"You're going?"

"Why, of course, this isn't the first time we've gone out, Mai." Masako explains, the sly look clear in her eyes. "Just last week we went and saw a movie."

Turning they leave, Mai watches as Masako holds onto Naru's arms as they shut the door. Trembling, she blinks in frustration, _Naru! Why don't you just reject her!_

"Ayako may be right, I think she is blackmailing him." Monk comments, folding his arms.

"I always just assume they had a patron together." John replies, not realizing the other term for patron as everyone stares at him.

"It's actually quite common in the US, and Europe. Parapsychology is still a hard thing to pay for, so he probably had to find public or even private sponsors to help pay for everything. " John explains, everyone sighs. "What?" John asks staring at everyone.

"Patron means something else in Japan, having to do with Geisha's." Monk explains with a blush. "Although you might be right, Naru could have gotten Masako or her father to sponsor him. The cost for this place and the equipment must be ridiculous." Monk puts in.

Standing up, Mai walks up to the window, spotting Masako and Naru walking together. _Must be nice,_ she thought. "Hey Mai, you wanna go catch a movie with me?" Monk asks, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, uh, sure." Mai looks up to Monk as he leans forward grabbing her cheeks and squishing them, "Then we have a date! Later we'll grab some food, anything you want!" Monk says with a big happy grin.

 _He must be trying to cheer me up, just like Mei used to do…_

Smiling happily, Mai jumps forward hugging Monk, "I love you, Monk." She says while wrapping her arms around him happily. "That sounds like a great time!"

"You've got your own lolita now. " Ayako comments.

"It's better than a date lazing around on a couch like someone I know!" Monk retorts looking at Ayako.

"Oh, aren't you cute! I already have a date tonight." Ayako responds, standing up.

Mai tilts her head a little in confusion, "I think Lin's working late tonight."

"Oh it's not him…" Ayako grabs John's arm, he stares in shock. "Don't worry John, I'll play nice."

"Be careful John, she may try to stick you with the check." Monk snidely remarks, a smile on his.

Grabbing her bag and coat, Mai heads for the door to Lin's office, knocking before entering, as she entered she notices not at his seat writing something like usual.

"Hey, Lin." Mai calls, stepping closer into the office, noticing a letter at the desk.

Mai leans over a little, curiously, she sees a letter opened. Catching a glimpse of it.

 _Dear M,_

 _It's been a while, I would love to meet you again. You were beautiful on the date, may I ask you for a bit of your time again? It's been…_

"You called me?" a voice spoke startled Mai as she hears footsteps. Lin stepping out of a back room.

Smiling, Mai speaks up, "Would you mind closing up?"

"Yes." Lin responded, sitting down without another word, a sign of dismissal.

Nodding, Mai exited, closing the door. Thinking about the letter, she saw. _I guess Lin has someone he likes._

"What's taking you so long?" Ayako calls.

"Oh, nothing." Mai looks back to the others, making her way to them.

 _A glimpse of Mei?_

 _How is she connected to Mai?_

 _Are they more than just family?_

 _Who was in the letter Lin was sending out?_

 _Did you notice the Naru looked at Mai?_

 _Stay tuned for more in the next episode!_

 **End of Ghost Story in the Park Episode**


	17. 12 Days of Emotional Peace 1:12

**Episode 4:**

 **12 Days Of Emotional Peace**

Humming to herself as she sat in her classroom, Mai looked over her homework almost finished with it. She hadn't seen any snow as of yet as Christmas Eve grew closer, and she had a feeling something good was going to happen, but she wasn't sure what.

She had no work at SPR today either, she would take this chance to pull out the little electric christmas tree which used to belong to her mother, and decorate it.

Mai stopped writing, her homework finished, looking up she noticed how the sky as starting to turn dark. Clouds moving in, she wondered if there was going to be snow or if it was just another passing storm, leaving no promise of white fluffiness.

Looking back down, she stared at her notebook, raising her hand she started to write in it.

 _Dear Houshi Hikaru,_

 _I've recently noticed something strange, I know I said I hadn't noticed anything about Mei, but it was a lie. I feel I shouldn't lie anymore to you, and from what's been happening lately, I should tell you what's been happening._

 _Eight months ago, I recently learned I'm a Latent Psychic, and almost a year ago I noticed some strange things. I've been having strange dreams with Mei in it, she's been things out to me, trying to warn me._

 _But I have to ask, where is Mei? Why won't you tell me what's going on? Was the call from Tongji Hospital for nothing? I know what's happening must be crazy right now, but I deserve to know, she's my only family._

 _I know you said I could confide to you about anything, and that you've been a friend of Mei's for a long time, I have a feeling something bad has happened. I'm worried._

 _I'm currently working in Shibuya Psychic Research right now, I didn't get the chance to tell you last time, Mei never told me where she worked, but I'd like to know. Please tell me._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Taniyama Mai_

Sighing, she set down the pencil, folding the slip of paper up and sliding it into an envelope. Feeling downcast, she signed the piece of mail, hoping for some answers soon.

Gathering her things, Mai held the envelope in her, clutching it as she throws her bag onto her shoulder. Steadily heading out of the school building, she stared straight ahead of her, most of the sensei's were heading off.

Hardly anyone remained in the building, as she wandered the halls of the school, she had nice memories here, and sometimes she wished others were present in her school days. She felt lonely without her precious people around.

Turning the corner, she walked down the stairs to the 1st floor of the school, eyes watching as a random student walked into a classroom without noticing Mai.

 _I wonder what Naru is doing?_ Mai pondered before shaking her head. She realized her feelings for the black-haired boy sometimes after the After School Hexer Case, and it really sealed itself when the Ghost in the Park Case happened over a month ago.

After finding out her feelings it seemed Masako had also figured out her feelings, but she was already steps ahead of Mai, getting dates with Naru left and right. It really made her jealous, she had a difficult time understanding her feelings, and it really confused her how Masako was so steadfast in everything.

She wished there was some other woman around that could help her, and not tease her like Ayako. She missed Mei, she was a woman figure Mai was really proud of, someone she admired.

Reaching the entrance of the school, she looked up to the sky, the clouds were slowly moving away, however there was no sun. _What do I do Mei? I wish you were here._ She thought, her food steps thudding down concrete steps as she made her way home to drop of her things.

She didn't own a phone, and neither was she like the rest of the kids around her, she grew up differently. Sometimes, she didn't understand a lot of what others spoke about, but it didn't let her get down, it was like Mei was speaking to her.

 _"Get your head in gear, Little Bird. Everyone is unique, and just like you…" Mei leans forward poking Mai's nose with a gentle smile on her face, curly black hair wishing as she leaned forward. "...they all probably feel the same in some things too. Don't let it get to you, you're you, Mai." she said._

Smiling, Mai reached her mailbox by the apartment she lived in, opening it, she slipped the envelope inside. She could remember all the fun memories she had with her closest family member, Tanimatsu Mei.

 _I think homemade ramen sounds good with peppermint tea._ Mai thought to herself, tossing her bag on the couch she owned.


	18. 12 Days of Emotional Peace 2:12

**Recap:**

 _I think homemade ramen sounds good with peppermint tea. Mai thought to herself, tossing her bag on the couch she owned._

 **Day 2**

Now, she really hit on something new, Taniyama Mai was staring at the electronic christmas tree in dismay. The cord was all tangled up, and some of the light bulbs weren't working right, she was in a dilemma.

Staring at the tangled cord, her hands tried to work the knots out, but she felt as if she was making it worse! Struggling, she wanted to chuck the tree altogether, but it belonged to her mother.

She had reached a moment of truth right then and there, she was going to have to just stick the tree next to a wall instead of putting it up on the little intable.

Standing, Mai walked away from it, her eyes overlooking the room. She stood in the living room connected to the kitchenette/dining area. Living in a two bedroom apartment had its ups and downs, while she did live alone at the moment, the person she lived with wasn't around currently, it got lonely.

Not often having company, she didn't want anyone to see how hard she struggled with the tree either, it would be embarrassing. She blinked in surprise remembering a conversation with Monk, Ayako, and John.

They had conversed about what they were doing for Christmas, maybe she could invite them to her place for Christmas Eve, then she slumped her shoulders sighing, she wouldn't ask them. They all have family to visit.

Deciding to take a break from decorations, slipping on shoes, and heading out the door to check her mail. She tried to think up the things she still needed to do before she went to the market tomorrow.

Holding the key to her mailbox, she pushed the key, and turned. Popping the cover open, she noticed the bills. Groaning, she stared at it, this month was going to be the most difficult, the heating bill would skyrocket for sure.

She flipped through the stack of mail in her hand, and stopped suddenly, the big cursive letters of her name could be seen at the packet she held. It was a letter from Houshi Hikaru.

Racing up to her apartment, and shutting the door, she through the rest of the mail at the table as she sat down on her couch. Without a thought, she ripped it open.

 _Dear Taniyama Mai,_

 _Thank you for explaining what you've been seeing. I can understand how you wouldn't want to tell anyone about this, I was like that at a point in my life, but I've learned to get passed that and be honest about my feelings._

 _I've always wondered when you would truly started entering your abilities, and how they would develop. Mei told me once your father was a powerful psychic in his own right, I didn't know if you knew this or not._

 _Congratulations on becoming a Latent Psychic. What kind of dreams do you have with Mei in it? Is she warning you about something in the future or something you are dealing with currently?_

 _I wish I could tell you what is going on, but I have a feeling you're not ready yet, trust me on this. I know you want to know what is happening, but this is something I can't tell you through a letter. It would be best if I told you in words._

 _I apologize for call from Tongji Hospital, I wasn't present during the time. When I arrived, I had made sure everything was taken care of, I apologize again for denying you the chance to see Mei, but it was imperative we kept everything under wraps._

 _I am with you there, I think something bad is going to happen, but I cannot say for sure. I am worried as well, but do not worry, Mei is safe, and so is the rest of us._

 _Shibuya Psychic Research? Is that a new business? Is this how you found out about your abilities? I'm concerned, are you with trustworthy people? If you ever need help, don't feel afraid to contact me._

 _Sometime around Christmas, I will arrive in Japan, my schedule is still quite stocked, I will do my best to be there for Christmas with the others._

 _Where shall you be, then? Would you like to spend Christmas with me and a few others? I would like to put the offer out there._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Houshi Hikaru_

She smiled, someone had asked to spend Christmas wih them, she had met a few of Mei's friends, but not all of them, she barely knew Houshi Hikaru, however, he was kind of like Monk. Very caring, kind, and overprotective of her.

Mai could remember meeting someone by the name of Taichi Saguchi, a very tall athletic person who owned a gym for people with disabilities. He was nice, and seemed to have the intuition of a cat, he was neither quiet nor loud, but a mix of both, and she could remember how remember Mei commenting on how he was such a Dad to everyone.

Then there was Akatsuki Todo, a very pretty woman with dyed bright blue hair, and a knack for being able to tell when people were coming before anyone even saw them coming. She could never figure out how she did it.

There were others, but Mai could hardly remember them, it was a long time ago. She really started to get to know some of Mei's friends during the times she was getting busy, and insisted Mai get into a good school.

 _Mei, who are all these people you know, I want to meet them too._ Mai thought to herself as she started making her way to the kitchen, her mind thinking about everything she had read in the letter.

She felt left out almost, but Mei had introduced them to her, however it was a long time ago and she rarely saw those people.

 **Day 3**

 _Dear Houshi Hikaru,_

 _Was my father really a powerful psychic? Did that mean Mei's parents had psychic power too? I am curious._

 _I have dreams of the cases I've been apart of, I can't give too much information since it's all confidential, but the dreams happen when something really crazy happens during a case. Mei speaks to me in dreams, pointing the way to an answer I think, but she doesn't give me the entire answer, and guides me more like it._

 _Alright, I won't ask about the situation anymore, I do trust you, thank you for being there for Mei and myself for so long. I don't understand why, but I'll try to understand._

 _Yes, SPR is a rather new business, it's been around for almost a year now. Don't worry, I am with very trustworthy people, even though I'm having trouble understanding them, but they take good care of me._

 _I don't know what I'm doing for Christmas, I might be home. I would love to spend Christmas with you. Is it friends of Mei's? Do I know them?_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Taniyama Mai_


	19. Silent Christmas 1:1

**Episode 5:**

 **Silent Christmas**

 **Day 1**

It was December 24th, Christmas Eve and somehow Mai had managed to get a real tree into the SPR Office's lounge, she felt pretty accomplished as she stood there decorating the tree whilst Lin and NAru were out.

 _Clack_

Mai looks up from her decorating, "Oh, good morning Naru, Lin!" She calls from behind the tree happily with a smile.

Naru blinked, he was surprised, and should have thought about what Mai was doing. Why is she putting up a tree?

"What are you doing?" Naru asks, stepping closer, he felt angry for some reason.

"It's Christmas Eve, silly. I think this place needs some festive color." She replies, pulling out another ornament to hang up. She hoped they liked it.

"Take it down."

"What?! I've spent the last hour putting it up."

"Take it down."

"Come on, Naru. Please?"

 _Clack_

Stealing that moment to distract, Mai looks to the door, spotting Masako. "Oh, hello Masako." Mai smiles.

"Oh, what a beautiful Christmas Tree." Masako says, moving closer to look at it. "It really looks great Mai."

Smirking, Mai looks up to Naru, he sighs in frustration. Another lost battle, and he was the boss. Too late now.

 _Clack_

"Hey guys!"

"Hello!"

Called to familiar voices, belonging to a man and a woman. Ayako appears, her hair and make-up on point even though the weather was cold. "Ooo, you have a tree?" Ayako asks, looking it over.

"Nice job," Monk walks forward. "It really puts you in the christmas spirit."

"You're a monk who celebrates christmas?" Ayako jabs. "Look who's talking, Miss Priestess." Monk retorts.

Chatting all silly-like with each other while Mai smiles in triumph. "Why are you all here? There's no work at the moment." Lin speaks for once.

"We're just spending some time with our dearest friends." Ayako starts fixing an ornament which looks crooked. "After all, it's Christmas Eve."

"What do you say we throw a little office party?" Monk proposes, helping with some tinsel.

Naru crosses his arms, looking away from them, "If you're so desperate to celebrate, go find yourselves a church. I don't throw parties in my place of business." He remarks in a rather unkempt voice.

 _Clack_

Naru turns, noticing John at the door, "Let me guess, you've come to join the party?" he asks snidely.

Staring in surprise, "Ah...No, no. I've actually came by for something else entirely." John says timidly. "I was wondering if you'd be interested in a case? It's for my local parish."

Everyone in the room turns their to stare at John, confused. He had a case?

"A case? On christmas?" Mai asks, holding an ornament in her. Her mind reeling in thoughts of calling Houshi-sama and letting him know of the change in her schedule or sending him a letter, she wasn't sure.

"Alright, Mai could you get some tea, please?" Naru asks, pushing John over to the couch in the lounge they all stood in.

Nodding, she made her way to the kitchen, thinking very hard about what to do. As she left the pot to boil some water, she made her way to the phone, dialing the number she had memorized.

Hearing the sound of the dial ringing, a clicking sound was clear as someone answered the phone. "This Houshi Hikaru, how can I help you?" a familiar male voice answered.

"Hello, Houshi-sama, this is Taniyama Mai."

"Oh, Mai! You know I hate it when others call me Houshi-sama. Just call me Hikaru. What do you need?"

"Oh, okay. Hikaru-san. I wanted to let you know, I've a case today, and I don't know if I'll be able to join you for Christmas."

"Well, that's a bit of a problem, no worries. Where is this going to be?"

Without thinking Mai responded, "At a church, it's at…." She replied giving the information to him.

"Alright, you take care of yourself, let me know if anything changes. We'll pick you up any time! Even if it's not Christmas."

"Thank you so much. See you soon. Bye bye."

"Bye, good luck with work."

Ending the call, Mai blinked, she thought it would be much harder to change things, but it looked like everything was going to be fine. Making her way back to the kitchen, pulled out cups for others, and steeped the tea carefully.

 _Mei, it's Christmas Eve, and I think I'll have to work on Christmas Day. I wish you were here._ She thought.


	20. Silent Christmas 2:2

**Recap:**

 _Ending the call, Mai blinked, she thought it would be much harder to change things, but it looked like everything was going to be fine. Making her way back to the kitchen, pulled out cups for others, and steeped the tea carefully._

 _Mei, it's Christmas Eve, and I think I'll have to work on Christmas Day. I wish you were here. She thought._

 **Time Skip to Parish(Church) Front Entrance**

"Wow, look at that. It's beautiful." Mai comments, staring in awe at the Parish. "It's amazing, Christmas at an actual Church. It's so nice."

"We didn't come her to goof around Mai." Naru interjects scolding her.

Mai looks at Naru frowning, "I know we're here to work. I'm just excited is all" She replies, quick to defend herself.

"This is fantastic." Masako comments looking up at the building.

Ayako moves a hand to her hip, "It just doesn't get better than celebrating Christmas at a Church." she remarks with a smile.

"Yeah, we know." Monk sighs.

Naru refusing to restrain himself, "Look we have a job to do." he remains serious as he speaks.

"And that's why we're here." Masako smiles. "To work. Though you have to admit, it is tough working on a holiday." She slips in, clearly insinuating something.

"That's true." Ayako smiles, clearly getting what Masako meant as they faced Naru.

Monk leans near John, placing a hand onto his shoulder, "We're gonna have to try and wrap this up quick today. There's a party later on and you will be there, right John?" Monk spoke, a closed eye smile evident.

John smiles timidly, "Great...sounds fun." he replies.

Ignoring their chatter, Naru starts making his way forward, he didn't understand why people celebrated the holidays. Just another chance at gaining money.

Lin following close behind as the others soon started to follow.

A man stood at the entrance of the church, "Ah, Father Brown." he spoke referring to John. "Good day, Father." John replied in kind to the older man.

"I appreciate you coming by." he speaks gently, observing the people behind John.

Raising a to the man, John introduces him. "I'd like you all to meet the Pastor of the Church, Father Toujo." Pointing to the others. "Father, this is my associate. He's the Head of Shibuya Psychic Research, Kazuya Shibuya." He finishes, introducing the two men.

Bowing, Father Toujo responds, "It is a pleasure to meet you."

Turning her head, Mai could hear the sounds of children laughing and playing. "What's that?" she asks.

 **Time Skip to Children's Playground Outside**

"You see that, there's probably a kid from every country in the world on that playground." Monk remarks as he watches all the children playing happily.

"Father Toujo helps run a daycare service for the Church for experts in the city. A majority of the children are foreigners with work visas." John explains, looking over a pair of children playing together. "The rest of the children are either orphans or children awaiting placement in a foster home. They really love it here as you can see."

"That's so nice." Mai says with a smile, reminding her of her time once in a Church before Mei came for her.

Suddenly some children ran up to Masako, "Whoa, your that famous psychic." one child says.

"I've seen you on TV."

"Whoa."

"Oh, hello children." Masako greets them with a smile hidden behind her sleeved kimono.

"Come on, why don't you talk to some spirits for us, huh?"

"I want to see a spirit."

"Ooh, me too."

They started getting a little rowdy near Masako, she smiles, but it wasn't one for safety, however it's for help.

"It's not that easy kids." Mai tries to explain.

Father Toujo walks up, trying to save Masako, "Alright now. Settle down children, settle down." Looking up to Masako. "I'm so sorry about that."

Masako smiles, "It's fine" Ayako raises a hand to her cheek,

"I would be surprised if they didn't react the way they did." Ayako states.

Naru interjects, "While Father Toujo briefs us on the case." He looks over to everyone. "I'll need you to babysitter with the children until we return."

Ayako, Masako, and Mai flinch, obviously surprised. Looking down at the children who start celebrating happily, _Oh Mei, how did you deal with me when I was this age?_ Mai thought, sighing.

Running up, "Alright, who's ready to have some fun on the swingset with Takigawa!" Monk calls, riling the children up some more.

Ignoring anyone's scolding, Monk starts marching towards the playground, while some kids tugged Masako with them and lead Ayako with Mai close behind as well.

 **Time Skip to a room with Naru, Lin, John, and Father Toujo**

"Now gentlemen. Every so often unexplainable things will happen here at the Church. This morning one of the children was behaving erratically, at which point I telephoned Father Brown and he suggested I contact you right away." Father Toujo explained weakly.

John looks up, "You know the kids from the daycare? Like clockwork every couple of weeks one of them will be possessed by a spirit." Shaking his head, he remarks. "I've exorcised spirits form them a number of times."

"But you're saying no matter what the possessions recur?" Naru asks, while Lin next to quickly typed as they spoke.

"That's right." John nodded.

"However, the possessions never to do any permanent harm to the child. They just behave like a completely different person." Father Touo reiterates. "And their all obsessed with hiding."

"They're hiding?" Naru blinks in confusion.


	21. Silent Christmas 3:8

**Recap:**

 _"However, the possessions never to do any permanent harm to the child. They just behave like a completely different person." Father Touo reiterates. "And their all obsessed with hiding."_

 _"They're hiding?" Naru blinks in confusion._

 **Switch Scene to Mai in a Forested Area**

Wandering around after kicking a soccer ball into the forest, Mai looks around. She wasn't spotting the ball just yet, she had kicked it pretty hard to get it at such a distance.

"Oh where could have that stupid ball gone?" Mai grumbles to herself, looking back and forth for the sight of a black and white ball. "It couldn't have gone f-Oh!"

Spotting the ball she moved towards it.

Picking up the ball in relief, she looks up and notices a kid hiding by a tree. He had dark skin, brown hair, and was strangely holding a stick in his hand.

 _"Whichever child is possesed, they will play a game of hide and seek called, "Stick" Father Toujo explains._

 _"Stick?"_

Having no clue, the very child Mai was walking up to, turned out to be the possessed one. "Excuse me, are you lost?" she speaks to the child huddled next to the tree.

Thinking he was injured, she squats down while holding the ball, "Are you okay?" she asks gently, remembering how Mei would gently lure a child out. "What are you doing out here?"

Suddenly, the child stood up without looking at Mai, his movements were strange and as he turned, he ran in the opposite direction of her. "Wait, come back here!" Mai chases after him, not sure where they were going. "Hey, why are you running, I'm just trying to help you!"

Losing sight of him as she runs the direction she thought he was, she stops. Looking around in confusion, "Hey Kid!" Mai called out loudly, trying to spot the child anywhere.

As she thought he disappeared entirely, she spots him again. "Oh there you are." she walks toward him only for him to start running again. "Please wait! There's nothing to be afraid of!"

 _Thwack!_

A strange sound echoed in the forest where she stood.

 _"Stick is essentially just hide and seek, yes, but instead of shouting the kids will beat a wooden stick against something. One hit means their not ready yet and more than one hit means they found their hiding place." Father Toujo explains, taking a sip of his tea out of nervousness._

Looking around in bewilderment, Mai could feel hesitation, she was starting to feel afraid since she was all alone in the forest. As if to confuse her more, she couldn't figure out where the tapping sounds was directing from.

 _Standing up, Father Toujo turns his head, "I'm afraid Thanat is hiding again." he remarks._

 _"What is that noise?" Naru asks._

 _"That's the sound of the Stick. The boy that was behaving strangely this morning must be in the forest somewhere." He replies._

 _Also rising from his seated position, "We should all split up and find him." Naru orders._

Hearing the ominous sound of thwacking, the other children begin to get a little nervous. "Is there something wrong?" Masako asks one of the nervous children.

"That must be Thanat."

"What is he doing?" Ayako asks.

"He's been hiding in the forest since this morning."

"I hope he's alright."

Mai, who was seemingly closest, runs around. Calling for the boy she had no clue was possessed. She searched, and searched, and searched a bit more.

Then she heard it. How close she was to him. "I'm gonna find you eventually." She calls still holding the soccer ball in her hands.

Stopping, she spots him hiding in a little alcove near the church. "So this is where you've been." She comments with a smile.

Turning her head, she heard the sound of footsteps, "Mai, are you alright?" a familiar voice called, it was Naru. Her grin slightly bigger, "Hey, Naru. I found this boy in the woods." She responded.

The boy suddenly stood laughing happily, "Wait!" Father Toujo called only to freeze in surprise as the boy jumped up, hugging Lin vigorously.

"Daddy it's you!" Possessed Thanat spoke happily.

John blinking in surprise, "What did he say?" he asked not just himself, but others.

Staring down at the child, Lin stared in shock, utterly confused the situation in front of him mind-boggling.


	22. Silent Christmas 4:8

**Recap:**

 _"Daddy it's you!" Possessed Thanat spoke happily._

 _John blinking in surprise, "What did he say?" he asked not just himself, but others._

 _Staring down at the child, Lin stared in shock, utterly confused the situation in front of him mind-boggling._

 **Time Skip Inside the Church**

Playing with the possessed child, Lin wanted to groan in dismay, never had he been roped into something like this.

"He really likes Lin." Masako commented at the sight in front of her.

Ayako frowns, "At least somebody does." Mai fidgets remembering the letter Lin had been writing in and how she snuck a peek at it. She wouldn't tell anyone though.

Stepping forward, Father Toujo speaks, "Thanat, come over here for a moment." He tries to course the child to him. Instantly, instead of listening, he hides behind Lin.

"It appears as if he has mistaken me for his father." Lin remarks matter-of-factly. "Would you mind telling him the truth."

A smile appearing on Father Toujo's lips, "Well, the funny thing is, you bear an uncanny resemblance to Kenji's father."

"Whose Kenji?" Mai asks, still watching the interaction between the possessed child and Lin.

"According to Father Toujo, there used to be a bo here named Kenji. One day he disappeared." Naru explains. "Shortly after that, the possessions started occuring."

"Hello." A female voice calls. A woman wearing an apron standing behind them. "You must have caught a chill while outside, I've made some of my famous hot tea for everyone, would you all care for some?" She asks kindly.

"Thank you, that sounds wonderful." Masako smiles in thanks.

"So, Naru, do we know anything about this boy that went missing?" Mai asks as Father Toujo leads them to another room along with the woman holding the tea.

"Actually, Father didn't you say this time of the year holds some significance to the spirit?" Naru asks, sipping the tea in front of him. "Didn't Kenji first arrive at your church around this time?"

"That's right. It was a week before the church moved into this building from another location in the city." Father Toujo explains, lifting the tea cup to lips for a sip. "Kenji was brought here by his father, and he promised to be back for Kenji next Christmas, but he vanished."

"And apparently, Kenji suffered from a mental disorder." Naru states. "This left him unable to speak like a normal child."

"How sad…" Mai comments looking down in her tea cup, memories of other things appearing into her mind.

"But then how did he manage to speak through Thanat?" Masako asks.

"He must have had strong feelings for his Dad to see him through another body." Monk theorizes.

Ayako frowns, "I bet that's why he was able to speak up when he saw Lin. It must have been overwhelming after such a long time." She comments, her feelings clear on her sympathy.

"Although he may not have been able to speak like the others, he was happy and quite playful." the lady with the apron spoke with a smile. "All of the other kids took a liking to him immediately."

"They even crafted playground games to include Kenji, such as the hide and seek game called "Stick" Naru explains, describing Kenji's socialness with the other children despite his mental problems.

"At the time, the Parish was under construction still." Father Toujo spoke. "But the children were so happy, they just played around the construction. They actually found it to be quite exciting."

"Apparently, Kenji was very fond of the game "Stick" Naru says. "Would you say that's true?" He asks, the woman nodded.

"Oh yes, Kenji was known around the playground for being the best at hiding. They other kids called him "The Master of Stick" for being able to hide so well, he was such a smart boy." The woman smile nostalgically. "Even now, I can remember the big smile on his face when he came out and no one had found him. So proud of himself."

"After his birthday, Father Toujo gave him a whistle to use, and then Kenji replaced the Stick for his whistle to play the game." Naru states.

"You are right." Father Toujo nods.

"Unfortunately, not long afterwards. Kenji went missing." John comments, looking down in solemn sadness.

"It was during the time when the church's construction was nearly complete. The children were looking forward to having their first Christmas in their new house. A storm had passed over and no one could find him, they feared the worst, and once it turned into a snowstorm, they couldn't do anymore. He had gone missing." Naru finishes sipping his tea.

"What happened next?" Mai asked.

"The next day when everything happened, the members of the church went on a broader search." Father Toujo looks down into his cup, a frown on his face as he remembered the memories. "We found a whistle which looked similar to the one that belonged to Kenji at the back of the church."

"At the back of the church is an aqueduct going east and west. It's quite deep and the fence erected there now wasn't there in the past during the construction days." John slips in.

"So you believe he fell in the aqueduct?' Ayako asks. John nods, "I do." He looks up to the others. "The police did an extensive search to where the aqueduct feeds into on both sides, but they never found one piece of evidence." He finished.

"So the police could never find the body." Masako stated in thought.

Mai looks up in surprise, "Is it possible he's still playing hide and seek? He might be still out there beating his stick, because he lost his stick so long ago. As if he's begging to be found." Mai says, looking off in the distance, her mind conjuring up all sorts of things in her mind.

"It doesn't sound like there's any danger." Monk comments.

"However, there is a possibility this could escalate into something bigger." Naru retorts, without looking at Monk.

Mai looks to Naru, "What exactly do you mean by escalate?" she asks curiously.

Masako speaks, "He's saying this may turn into something worse, Mai."

"I don't know. From what I've heard so far, it doesn't sound like Kenji would do something so violent." Mai muses in her thoughts out loud.

"No matter how many times I drive him out, he always comes back." John comments. "Besides what Father Toujo has told me, he's being appearing more frequently."

Monk blinks, closing his eyes, "Possessions must be changing him. Warping him into something else." he speaks sagely.

"Really? What do you mean?' Mai asks.

"Well, you've heard that families have spirits of their ancestors and that they haunting them, right? Do you think a spirit would do something horrific to their own family purposely?" Monk asks quietly.

"No." Mai shakes her head.

"Well, sometimes that's the case." Monk watches as Mai grows more confused. "My point is, spirits in the limbo tend to change over time. However, change isn't the right word, think of it like they absorbed others thoughts and become different. Altered by the positive and the negative feelings."

"Your saying spirits can be influenced by the actions of spirits?"

"That's one way of putting it. Otherwise they become too attached to something on earth, and will just end up embodying the very thing they left behind."

"That means, even though Kenji was such a good boy while he was alive. He may not be so nice in the afterlife."

"That's pretty much it."

"So, what do we do now?"

Naru intjects to answer Mai's question, "Simple, we start looking for him." Opening his eyes, he looks to everyone. "Now let's get to work."


	23. Silent Christmas 5:8

**Recap:**

 _Naru intjects to answer Mai's question, "Simple, we start looking for him." Opening his eyes, he looks to everyone. "Now let's get to work."_

 **Mid-Afternoon**

"Alright, John. Go see if you can drive Kenji out of Thanat." Naru orders.

Nodding John makes his way towards Lin and Possessed Thanat. Moving the children elsewhere, they shut the door, closed the curtains and prepared.

John had changed, moving forward with a Bible in hand, and holy water in the other just in case.

"You ready, John?" Naru asked.

Nodding, John steps forward, dipping his finger into the holy water, and drawing a cross on Thanat's forehead. He clung to Lin very hard.

"Our father, who art in heaven hallow be thy name." John began. "My kingdom, by earth. . . give us our daily bread...as we forgive those who trespass us…"

"I feel bad for Kenji." Mai whispers. Monk looks down at Mai. "He just looked so happy thinking he was with his father and now he's about to feel alone again. It reminds me of…" Mei looks down slightly, she missed... _Mei_

"May God have mercy on your soul." John finishes. Thanat flinches, fainting. "It's alright, he's not hurt. He's no longer possessed." John explains.

 _Father!_

An ominous voice called, quite child-like.

Lights start to flicker suddenly.

"What is that?" Monk asks.

Ayako shivers, "Can you all feel that?"

Strange zaps sounds from the lights make a frightening sounds, and just as suddenly as it began, it ended. Looking around, John notices Thanat awake, "Thanat, how are you feeling?" He asked the young boy.

"I feel fine." the boy responds, blinking awake in the darkness.

Monk sighs in relief, then notices something, Mai was sitting on the floor. "Mai, you okay?" He asks, she remained unmoving.

"What happened, Father?" Thanat asks, looking a John who was crouched down in front of the boy.

Mai looks up, she observed John and Thanat together, but as soon as she laid eyes on Lin everything changed. She stood up quickly making her way to him, and she clutched his shoulder, resting her head on it.

"Mai, what are you doing?" Lin whispered in a scolding tone.

Raising her head, she stared at Lin for a moment, a bright smile appearing on her face. John flinched back suddenly realizing the turht of the matter.

"What?! No way!" Monk exasperated, catching everyone's attention. "I think Kenji just possessed Mai!"


	24. Silent Christmas 6:8

**Recap:**

 _Raising her head, she stared at Lin for a moment, a bright smile appearing on her face. John flinched back suddenly realizing the turht of the matter._

 _"What?! No way!" Monk exasperated, catching everyone's attention. "I think Kenji just possessed Mai!"_

 **Continuing On**

A giggling Mai clambered onto a shocked Lin. "My exorcism on Thanat worked, but it looks like…" John started.

"Uh...we have our work cut out for us, that's what it looks like." Monk finished staring flabbergasted.

"Don't just stand there, John. Do something about this." Lin orders, his face shaped in desperation.

"Sorry, I didn't see that coming." John replied.

"Why don't you keep her company for awhile, Dad." Naru remarked,

Father Toujo looks down at the now exorcised young boy named Thanat. The little boy seemed rather confused by the situation. Sighing, Father Toujo speaks up, "Thanat, why don't you go play with the other children, okay?"

Nodding, Thanat makes his way out of the room. "Let's go somewhere we can discuss this privately." Naru says heading out of the room.

Leaving possessed Mai with flustered Lin. Standing in another quiet area, Naru speaks first, "John, has this happened before?"

"Oh no, of all the exorcisms I've done here I've never seen him possess another child so quickly."

"And the knocking sounds?"

'This is the first time."

"The fact that Kenji has never done this before is troubling to say the least." Monk remarks.

"You had said the possessions had become more frequent, is that all?" Naru continues, raising a hand to his chin. Pondering.

"The amount of time the kids spend hiding has increased as well, that's what Father Toujo has said. At least one or two possessions a year, however, he's stated there are that many in a week." John explains. "In the past when I would remove Kenji from a child, he wouldn't put up any resistance, but this time was different...an unpleasant feeling."

"What do you think would happen if you did the exorcism right now?"

"I don't rightly know, if I would've guessed, I'd say he'd possess another child right away, but I'm certain he would become even more angrier than he already is." John says, voicing his suspicions.

Before Naru could ask another question, the door behind them burst open. "I can't take this any longer." He walked in carrying Possesed Mai on his back, her giggles mildly loud as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders happily.

Monk, John, and Nau stared for a few moments. Shoulders shaking, Monk moved a hand over his mouth, trying to hold back the laughter of his own at the sight of seeing gloomy Lin carrying a giggling Mai, adorable as ever,

 _Keep it together, Takigawa. You're a professional, and this is serious._ Monk struggled to persuade himself to keep a straight face as he tried not to guffaw himself.

"Let's see if we can find Kenji before it's too late." Naru commented looking away from the scene. A slight twitch of his lips being the only sign of facial change.

 **Moving Locations**

"This is it. Before this wall was even built, this is where Kenji's whistle was found, apparently by that far wall." John described.

"Hmm. Looks like this is where the old trash incinerator was." Monk speaks his thoughts out loud. Walking toward the area, they were outside, somewhere by the back of the church a little ways off. Looking past the wall, "Oh, I see. The aqueduct is right behind it. Looks pretty deep. Father Toujo said Kenji was playing hide and seek before he disappeared right?"

Jumping up on the wall's ledge, Monk stood for a moment, before stepping off and disappearing over the other side. John gasps, and quickly runs forward, "Takigawa!"

Barely able to reach the top of the wall, John pulls himself up a little bit. "What is it?" Monk responds, reappearing right in front of John on the other side of the wall.

"Ahh!" John shrieks in surprise falling backwards, landing roughly on the ground. Naru moves forward, looking over the edge of the wall himself.

"So, there's a place to stand here." Naru muses.

"Yup, I can see why he'd choose this spot because not many kids would think to look over here." Monk replies squatting down, looking in the deep waters of the aqueduct, mind reeling at the ideas of Kenji hiding nearby in the past.

"But a child his age wouldn't be able to scale a wall this high." Naru remarks.

John stands, rubbing his tender backside after falling. "That's true, but at the time, this entire area was under construction."

"He could have easily climbed over some scaffolding or lumber to get over the wall." Monk adds.

"It surely would have made things easier." John returns looking around the small area.

"So, he starts out by scrambling up some lumber, and as he's climbing over the wall, his whistle gets caught and falls to the ground. After he made it over, he trips, falling into the aqueduct. The water was cold that time of year. Poor kid never had a chance. That sounds about right to you?" Monk says after voicing his theory and looking over to Naru.

"There's no way of knowing, but I'll take it under consideration. I'm going to see if I can anymore progress on finding Kenji." Naru turns, looking down at a schematic of the church and its grounds, lowering the paper he walks away. "Lin. Continue babysitting Mai."

"Naru!" Lin tries to speak, but Naru continues, ignoring the older man. "John. Monk. Stay with them."

As Naru leaves, Monk takes the opportunity and jumps over the wall in a hurry. "Hey there!" Making his way to the Possessed Mai who clutched onto Lin's arm desperately. "What should we play Kenji? Don't your Dad can play with us too."

"Would you stop it." Lin says with an irritate tone.

Smiling, Possessed Mai releases Lin and races off. Giggling the whole way as the three men follow. Monk taps the aggravated man's shoulder, "I know it sucks, but as long as he's clinging to you, he won't go hiding in the woods. Now, let's go have some fun!" He explains.

Moving locations, the three men and possessed girl made their way back to the church and into the kitchens where Masako and Ayako had started to help the kitchen staff with cooking.

"Oh ladies, you shouldn't have! It smells delicious." Monk compliments them enthusiastically.

"Thanks. We'll be handing these to everyone who joins us for Midnight Mass." Masako explains, her smile gentle.

"I'll get my hands dirty if you would like some help?" Monk smiles looking at Lin and Possessed Mai. 'I'll bet our Father-Son team here is game too."

Lin sighs heavily. Stressed by the situation, he follows with the power of Possessed Mai pulling him along. They continued to wrap the baked goods, playing and fooling around happily.

One of the older staff members wiped her eyes, "Kenji was such a sweetheart child, and so patient, waiting for his dad." She smiles. "He would often stand at the gates of the church which was the place he said good-bye to his father for the last time."

"And now that he thinks he's with his dad again, he literally can't take his eyes off of him." Ayako says.

"Imagine the joy he must feel for rejoining with his dad on Christmas Eve." Masako adds in, a endearing smile on her face as she looks over at Lin and Possessed Mai.

"Can't really blame him for being so happy."

Once everything was finished, and all wrapped, "Alright, once everything is put away, you all can go and play!" Monk cheers with the children as Possessed Mai pulls Lin with the children in the direction of play time.

"I know it's a little bizarre, but it's kind of heartwarming seeing them together." Monk remarks.

John nods, "Yeah, but it is still pretty weird."

"Yeah, but you have to admit it is cute seeing Mai act half her age. Now if only Lin were more into it-"

"Enough, already!" A strong voice spoke. Lin yanks his arm from Possessed Mai's grasp. The young girl gasps in shock.

"Hey, Lin! What's the matter?" Monk asks moving forward to them at a fast pace, the others close behind him.

Lin glares at them, "Why should I have to play this charade any longer? None of you are explaining anything to me." Possessed Mai moved forward a little, trying to grab Lin again. "Get off of me!"

"Take it easy, Lin. We'll-" Mnk starts to say.

Lin interrupts, irritated. "You need to understand that I am not your father. It's all a big mistake and I want you to Leave. Me. Alone." He states clearly.

Possessed Mai frowns, eyes watering as tears began to gathering before suddenly taking off and leaving the room. Racing away as fast as possible.

"Mai wait-I mean Kenji!" Monk calls out, but not chasing after the girl.


	25. 12 Days of Emotional Peace 3:12

_Where am I?_ Was Mai's first thoughts as she opened her eyes, she looked around, the place she was, wherever she was, remained black. Mai didn't feel as if she was laying down, or standing, but as she took a step forward, her mind seemed to click. She could walk.

As she walked in the black place, her eyes unable to discern anything particularly, she felt as if someone was near. _Am I dreaming again?_ She thought.

It felt as if time didn't matter where she went, Mai just kept walking. The sound of her footsteps was all she heard, the silent silence of her feet carrying her further into the strangeness around her.

 _Tip. Tap. Tip. Tap._

The sound of movement other than her own startled Mai. From left to right, she moved her head in search of the sound of someone's elses footsteps. Or was it just her own? Her own steps echoing in the black area.

 _Tip. Tap. Tip. Tap._

Flinching, Mai could hear the steps grow closer, the seemingly strong feeling of being watched scaring her, without a second thought she turned. Trying to race away from the eyes closing in on her.

As she ran, her heart raced, her mind reeled, and Mai barely saw where she was going after feeling such fear before. What she felt, she didn't see.

 _Frightened her._

She ran so much, she hardly noticed the sudden change of blackness. It shifted from dark to strangely bright blue as the scenery became sidewalks, streets, and cars.

Breathing heavily, Mai finally takes notice of her change of surroundings. Blinking in confusion, she shook her head in surprise.

"What is going on?" Mai asked out loud, eyes flying around.

"You're taking a walk, of course." a voice answered Mai.

Turning, she blinked in shock, Mai felt utterly lost. "M-Mei?"

"You're awful lucky, Mai. Did you have a good run?" The voice responded, growing closer and step beside Mai. The woman named Mei, stood in a pantsuit, her heels clicking as she walked, and her dark locks braided loosely. Green eyes danced as they looked at her, and the gentle smile on her lips was all it took for Mai to believe what was next to her.

And they walked, taking a few steps, crossing a street. The area was familiar to Mai, it was the neighborhood she lived in. Often taking walks with Mei in the past around the area. Just talking.

Here she was now, just walking. Just talking.

"You've got a lot on your mind, Mai." She spoke, her voice soft, kind, and something the young girl hadn't heard in the flesh, at least she hoped, in a long time.

"Mei, there was something back there wasn't there? I felt it."

"No, and yes. It was there, but it doesn't necessarily have a form of it's own." Mei responded. Her hand warm as Mai slid hers around it, like old times sake.

"What do you mean?"

"Something that wants to hurt people. Don't go searching for it, Mai. Stay as far from it as possible. Dark things are best left in dark places."

"I will."

The silence between them was tranquil. Neither awkward nor tense. It was almost relaxing for the young girl. To have someone she missed for so long walking and talking right next to her.

"Mei?"

"Hm?"

"Where are we, really?"

"As smart as usual." Mei smiled, a light laugh on her lips. "In a way, we're no where, but somewhere. A safe place is where we are, Mai."

"Oh."

"I know, it is a little confusing."

"Yeah, a little bit."

"I heard you started working for the first time. How is it?"

Mai blinked, a smile spreading across her own lips. "It's interesting. I've got to meet so many new people, and make friends. You'd love them Mei, there's Monk, he reminds me of Houshi-I mean Hikaru, Ayako, this famous medium named Masako. I think you would get along well with John, and then there's Lin, but I don't think he likes me. Oh! You'll have to meet my boss, Naru-" Freezing, her memories came crashing down. "Now I get it. Kenji possessed me. Didn't he?"

"Yes, he did."

"What does that mean though? How are you here?"

"It means a young boy is going to be found in his favorite game of hide and seek." Mei looks Mai in the eyes. "I am always here for you Mai."

"No, that's not what I meant, Me- You're not going to tell me what's going on, are you?"

Smiling sadly, she gently wraps an arm around Mai, "I'm afraid not, Little Bird. You're not ready to face the task yet."

"You don't know that."

"I do, Mai. I know you. You know yourself, do you think you're ready?"

Her eyes lowered, mind thrumming. _Was is the thing in the darkness?"_ Fear lanced through her. "No."

"I know, this is a tough one, Little Bird, but you have many tasks ahead of you. Now, you were telling me about your boss?" Mei spoke, a grin on her lips as she asked.

Blinking, Mai blushed. "Yes, Naru-he's my boss. I work for him. And...I really like him!" She burst out.

Laughter filled the area as Mei threw her head back, full guffaws. "Mei!" the young girl whined.

"Well, Little Bird. Maybe you're not so little anymore."

"Hey."

"I apologize, do continue."

"I've missed you, Mei."

"I've missed you too, Mai."


	26. Silent Christmas 7:8

**Recap:**

 _Lin interrupts, irritated. "You need to understand that I am not your father. It's all a big mistake and I want you to Leave. Me. Alone." He states clearly._

 _Possessed Mai frowned, eyes watering as tears began to gather before suddenly taking off and leaving the room. Racing away as fast as possible._

 _"Mai wait-I mean Kenji!" Monk calls out, but not chasing after the girl._

 **Time Skip**

Trying to be quick, Monk, John, and Lin grab their coats to chase after the Possessed Mai. Heading outside, Naru appears walking up to the entrance. "What's wrong?" he asks.

"Mai ran off." Monk replies with a frustrated tone. More worried than anything else.

 _Tap! Tap! Tap!_

The sound of a stick being tapped could be heard throughout the area, echoing disturbingly with the sound of the strong winds.

"That sounds like Kenji using his sticks." John ponders out.

"I think you made him angry." Monk states.

The tapping continued on for a good while as the men searched the outside area for Kenji. The boy who possessed young Taniyama Mai. It was abysmal, Monk wandered the playground, looking into what he believed were places a small child could hide in.

Naru wandered near by an area close to the gates of the church's entrance. The wooded area leaving no clue, or tracks of the person they searched for.

John looked around the old trash incinerator, and beyond the aqueduct, with little chance of finding Mai.

The search wasn't producing much of a find. The time spent searching, increased Monk's worries, and everyone else's. The ominous feeling increased.

Then the tapping ceased.

"It just stopped." John voices his thoughts.

"Monk why did you allow Mai to run away?" Naru interrogates, the irritation clear in his voice, and maybe something more. Concern?

"Well, Lin just snapped at her. Mai-I mean Kenji got offended and ran out." Monk explains the short version of it.

Naru turns and gives Lin a scathing look, causing the taller man to flinch slightly. Looking away, Naru continues, "That's very disappointing."

"Let's focus on where Mai could be hiding from us." John interjects.

Monk blinks, a sudden thought striking him. "Wait, I know."

He started racing towards the aqueduct. "Monk, I already-"

"Heu, Mai-" the man looked over the wall, blinking. "There's no sign here…"

"Hah. If we're to go off of what he's done in the past, he'll leave Mai of his own accord now." John spoke, a sigh on the edge of his lips.

Naru shook his head, "John drove Kenji out of Thanat just a few hours ago, and then Kenji quickly possessed Mai, who was nearby." Looking at Lin pointedly. "Apparently, this is the first time."

"Then.." Lin started.

"This is also the first time knocking sounds were involved." Shifting gazes, Naru looked to John and Monk. "You said you felt a unusual resistance from Kenji when you drove him out of Thanat. He must have been quite reluctant to leave his father's side with that reaction."

"That could be the case. The reactions and the knocking sounds were more intense this time around." John replied.

"You've also said that there's been an increase in Kenji's visits to this point he's willfully removed himself from the children he's possessed previously. However that might not be the case this time." Naru looked back at Lin. "That's the reason why I told you to keep Mai company."

"Yeah, but let's be fair. Lin was never made aware of that." John interrupts.

John nodded his head, "That's very true."

"What do we do now returning back to the mater back at hand." Monk speaks with a serious tone.

"Do we know what happened to Kenji's father, or did he just disappear?" Naru asks.

"Practically. I heard he found a job in Osaka, and then nothing. Later Father Toujo received a letter saying he had passed away, but not how he did. It was strange." John explained, but the insinuation was there, he believed Kenji's father abandoned poor Kenji.

"So why does Kenji do it?" Naru says.

"What?" Monk looks up.

"He hides. Then signals to the others, asking to be found. He eventually comes out without being found, so disappearing isn't his objective. Father Toujo believes he just wants to be noticed, but why Kenji? Why do you continue to play the game?" Naru voices his thoughts out loud to the others.

"Because he wants to go back." Lin speaks after a period of silence among them. His voice was quiet, deep.

"Go back? Go back where?" John asks, blinking in confusion.

"Back to the church." Naru crosses his arms.

"OH, I see. He thinks if he can go back to the Church, he thinks he'll be able to his father and go home with him." Monk looks to Lin. "Way to go Dad." he says with grim amusement.

Lin frowns, guilt clear in his eyes.

"That's it. Kenji's spirit is lost, so he's forced to possess other children, and play hide and seek. He's trying to end the game." Naru finishes, believing he figured out the answer. Confidence in his demeanor.

"Alright, then let's quit talking about it and go find him. The longer we wait the more worried I get for Mai. I mean it's December and she's not even wearing a coat for crying out loud." Monk moves, starting to make his way in a random direction, but Naru stops him.

"It'll take more than just the three of us." He says. "I've looked everywhere for a good hour and came up with nothing. Why don't we enlist th children?"

"What good will that do? They couldn't find him thirty years ago. How would they find him now?" Monk asks.

"Which is exactly why, we'll be following the children while they look for him. We can look in all the places they don't." Naru explains.

"Now that is brilliant, why didn't I think of that." Monk grins, finally thinking they were making progress to find Mai, but the worry was still there.

"Let's hurry."


	27. Silent Christmas 8:8

**Recap**

" _What good will that do? They couldn't find him thirty years ago. How would they find him now?" Monk asks._

 _"Which is exactly why, we'll be following the children while they look for him. We can look in all the places they don't." Naru explains._

 _"Now that is brilliant, why didn't I think of that." Monk grins, finally thinking they were making progress to find Mai, but the worry was still there._

 _"Let's hurry."_

 **Inside the Church**

"Time to play a little game. When I say go, I want you to find our friend Mai who's hiding somewhere, kay?" Monk spoke with a big smile to all the children gathered. "Sound like fun?"

"Yeah!" all the children responded to Monk.

"Great! Ready, Go!" Monk clapped and all the children scattered.

The search had begun again, but this time with a little help from the children of the church. The hunt began inside the church first. However, the children kept getting distracted.

One jumped right onto Monk's back. "Whoa, easy there, it's hide and seek, not wrestling." he smiled, but the little ones continued to giggle in happiness and excitement.

 **20 Minutes Later**

"Man these kids are either sweethearts or are out of control. You alright there John?" Monk asks looking at the blonde man who had just been spun into a tizzy by some of the children.

"Yeah, I think they just get excited when new people come to visit. And though they seem happy, I think many of them are very lonely since they haven't seen their parents in so long." John spoke, looking down sadly.

"I suppose your right-Hold on, what are you getting at?" Monk looks at the shorter man. "Are some of these kids gonna start thinking that I'm their dad?!"

 _Click._

Looking over, Monk spots Naru and Lin entering the room they stood in. "Don't worry, we're working, honestly." Monk stopped speaking just as one of the children ran forward and looked in a random little cupboard.

Shaking his head, _Good try kid, but way too obvious._ He thought, then stopped. A realization donning on him. Pulling John out the room, he leads him around some of the children.

"If you watch closely, the kids will only look in places that are easily accessible to them." Monk stops entirely. "Hey, John, did you notice? None of them are looking up."

He had stopped in the big cathedral area, where prayers and mass are held. John immediately looks up as well, the answer donning on him as well. "Since they're all so small, none of them consider above them to be a hiding place."

"What I'm really concerned about is outside the church." John says. Monk gasps looking to the blonde-haired man. Immediately racing out to the entrance of the church.

Once outside, they look around. "Man, she could be anywhere out here."

"How much do you bet she climbed up a tree?" John asks. "I'm going to check this side of the church."

Nodding, Monk went the opposite way.

Not going very far, John suddenly calls out, "Mai!"

"What? Did you find her already?" Monk calls to John, racing over to him.

John was staring up a tree. Mai, clearly hiding up the tree he was looking up. Running forward, Monk looks up, almost sagging in relief, "We've been looking for you." he says, moving to start climbing the tree.

Climbing the tree carefully, he brings Mai down. "Poor thing, you must have been freezing your tail off." Monk slides his jacket off, throwing over Possessed Mai's shoulders to warm her cold, shivering body.

Eyes watering, the tears started to gather again, Monk panics for a moment just as Naru along with Lin, Ayako, and Masako walk forward. A happy look strikes Possessed Mai, throwing off the jacket, she launches forward. A full-on hugging grasp upon Lin.

"Aw! I swear, what does Lin have that I don't. I mean, I'm a nice guy right?" Monk gripes picking up his jacket and looking to John without expecting an answer.

Grinning happily, and making humming noises, Possessed Mai cuddles closely to Lin. Naru steps forward, slightly bending over, "Hello Kenji. That man is not your dad. Your real dad is up in heaven and he wants you to be with him. You won't have to play hide and seek ever again." Naru gives Possessed Mai a strong look. "Kenji, where are you hiding?"

Looking down first, then looking up, Possessed Mai stares at the church. Naru follows where she stares, breathing oddly for a moment, "He;s right there." He speaks, pointing to the spot.

"My god." Ayako gasps.

"No way." Masako whispers.

"How did he get up there?" John voices the question everyone was thinking about.

Left in awe, everyone stares. Some in sadness, some in pity, others in surprise. Releasing Lin from her grasp, Possessed Mai walks toward Naru.

Looking at her, Naru doesn't blink as the girl smiles, "Thank you, sir." Is all the Possessed Mai says before her eyes flicker shut and she starts to fall to the ground.

Gasping, Monk lunges forward to catch the unconscious Mai.

 **Time Skip**

Slowly opening her eyes, Mai looks around, the room was brighten. This time instead of darkness, she could feel herself underneath a blanket, warm, and cozy. And most of all, the familiar scent of peppermint tea surrounding her.

Turning her, she spots Lin, "Oh, hey there."

Lin smiles, and nods.

Wiping her eyes slightly, "I guess Kenji's father made it just in time for Christmas, right Lin?"

"Yes, I believe so." Lin agrees, looking out the window, his own mind full of odd thoughts, but most of all, a feeling of forgiveness laces over him.

 **End of A Silent Christmas Episode.**


End file.
